Walk my way
by snuffleschifer
Summary: [SasukeSakura]He was enggaged to a very beautiful woman, everything was planned...his emotions were in check...and just when everything was perfect...she passed by...intriguing him with her unusual pink hair and dazzling green eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Well another story for me...this time though...it's definitley a sasusaku fic...oh and AU, but the places where they live or travel to have the same names(Konoha...Sound..etc...)...oh and another thing...I do love to start my stories with phone calls...hehe...:)**

Chapter 1: When Fate Played Tricks

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"Calm down Sakura!"

The woman with pink hair flopped down sloppily on the couch. She leaned her head backwards, one hand on the phone, the other on her forehead, which by the way, was no longer as big as it used to be.

"Sorry Ino, it's just that...are you forced to do it? Are you really Ino? Maybe an alien abducted you or something?"

"NO!...Stop overreacting Sakura, I'm doing it because...I'm in love..."

She almost gagged at what she heard.

"Now who's overreacting...I just can't believe it...you're actually getting married! The playgirl of Konoha, finally tying the knot. You can't blame me for not easily believing."

Her friend's beautiful laugh rang in her ears, and she just had to laugh in return, she really did miss Ino.

"I know..I know...but Sakura, he's really...perfect, you'll like him when you meet him. That's why you have to come back! And of course you're my maid of honor, and my bestfriend's supposed to help me...and we haven't seen you in ages...and you're too obsessed with traveling...and-"

"Alright! I'm coming home...you don't have to make me feel guilty."

"YAY! I'm so happy! Oh I'm gonna tell everyone! When will you arrive?"

"Well, there's still some things I have to do, maybe three days from now."

"Cool! See you two days from now! Gotta go! Bye!"

"Wait! Ino-"

But she already hanged up.

_Great...now I have to be there the day after tomorrow...if I don't..._She shuddered at the thought, the last time she was late for their appointment, Ino almost tore her ear off with her endless bickering. Sakura hoped that Ino's soon to be husband has a lot of patience. What was the guy's name? Oh yeah...she forgot to ask.

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke was sitting inside a coffe shop in the village of Sound, his seat was near the window. He looked outside searching for anything interesting. When he found none, he stared at the black liquid in his cup and went back to his previous actions, he had been to his uncle's house to inform him about an important matter, and he nearly killed the man when he laughed at him.

He was finally getting married, to a beautiful woman. He remembered meeting her at a party, he never wanted to go in the first place but his brother forced him. He was standing near the terrace of the house he was in when she approached.

She was very forward and though he didn't show it, he was enjoying the attention. They exchanged numbers, or rather she gave him hers and he walked away from her.

A few weeks after that, he decided to grace her with his presence and thay started going out. After a month or so, they surprised everyone by anouncing their enggagement.

Many would say that they were rushing into things. She liked him...almost worshipped him...he liked her enough, and he knew she would do everything to please him, she looked like the submissive type. The only problem he could think of was that she might be too clingy.

When his brother asked him why he'd marry the girl, he merely said that he would do so to preserve their line. Itachi laughed at him and shook his head. He looked at him for a few seconds before turning his back.

Well what was he supposed to say? That he's marrying her for love? Please. Everyone knows what that emotion could bring.

His father was like a slave because of his love for their mother, he worked and worked to give her all the things she wanted. But in the end she left them, and no matter what they told their father, he still believed she'd come back...til the day he died.

Itachi was married once, and he became miserable when his wife died. He became miserable because of love.

So no, he won't lose himself like that.

Love was a foreign word to him.

He would never allow himself to feel such a thing.

And maybe that was the reason why he was anti-social, women, in his mind, were gold diggers or opportunists. They only wanted him for his money, power or riches. They were too shallow in his opinion. Ino was lucky she captured his attention...and that she was gifted with a bit of intellect.

But he didn't totally hate the existence of women, they pleasured him after all. Sure he had his share of them, a lot more than others he may say. Though none really lasted long.

Perhaps this was another reason why he decided to get married, to finally dispose of the others who were constantly bugging him.

Just as he was about to drink from his cup, the corner of his eye caught something pink.

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, _who on earth could possess such color for a hair?..._

She was standing in front of the huge window of the shop, obviously using the glass as her mirror...and oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

He couldn't take his eyes off of hers, they were so green that it amazed him. He wanted to lean closer but that would make him look like a total moron, and he had a reputation to protect.

She finally noticed him, she smiled politely then walked away.

He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was because he wasn't used to not being fawned over by a woman, or maybe he just wanted to know if her hair color was natural...but it didn't matter, he followed her. Leaving money for his coffee on the table...giving the waiter a huge amount for his tip.

-------------------------------------------

She was fast, he mused.

He couldn't find her anywhere. He shook his head and went to a different direction. What was wrong with him? Why did he act the way he did?

_I should definitely avoid caffeine from now on..._

It was ironic that a man such as himself who didn't believe in love can only think of one word to describe the pink haired woman's face..._lovely..._

Sakura was hiding inside an instrument shop, she watched as the raven haired man move in the opposite direction. She didn't know why she felt disappointed.

"Who was that Sakura? He's hot."

Sakura giggled.

"I don't know him Tayuya, he just...followed me."

"Really? Why the hell did you hide!"

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to give him a challenge. But as you can see, he gave up easily."

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice?"

"Yeah right, I have to go Tayuya...I have to be back at Konoha as soon as possible. Oh and thanks for hiding me!"

"No problem, though I'm quite sure you're regreting it right now."

"Maybe. But I have a feeling we'll meet again."

Sakura winked at Tayuya then went on her way.

-------------------------------------------

Ino was giddily brushing her hair when she heard the doorbell, she assumed it was Sakura, after all, the time limit she gave her friend was almost up. She opened the door and was met by a bouquet of red roses.

"Sasuke!"

"Good morning."

She let him in and kissed him on the lips...then she placed the flowers on her vase and turned to look at Sasuke. She noticed the approving gaze he gace her and she felt more confident. She was wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

Ino walked seductivel towards Sasuke, she sat on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck.

But Sasuke remained passive.

She sighed and removed herself from the stoic man. She allowed her dissapointment to appear in her face for only a second then she flashed him her cheery smile.

"Why are you here Sasuke? Missed me?"

"Hn."

"Now don't be shy darling, we're gonna be married soon...and speaking of marriage, I have already planned a few things! The flowes of course should be no problem, I own a flower shop. I've already picked the bridesmaids, flower girls, ring bearer, etc., but of course you can change them if you want. But not the maid of honor! She's the one I was talking to you about the other day, my best friend! She's coming home today, you'll meet her! Oh I am so excited about this-"

Sasuke was barely listening to her. Ino was always like this when he comes over. She talked too much for his liking. He didn't really care about anything right now. His mind was still processing the event that happened two days ago.

Her green eyes, luscious lips, pink hair, lovely face and her delicious body still remained in his memory. How could he forget when it was burning his very core. He tried everything to erase her in his mind. He's getting married for heaven's sake!

Not that he was a fan of fidelity, but he didn't want to burn in hell either. And with his thinking right now, he was a step away from the furnace.

"Sasuke, I know the wedding date is three months from now, but can we make it earlier? I don't want to wait much longer, anyway the preparations are almost done."

"Whatever."

He wasn't even sure he wanted to get married.

-------------------------------------------

She had to admit, she really missed home. She decided to explore the world when she was of age. Of course most people begged her to stay, but nobody could stop her from reaching her dream.

How long had she been gone? Five?..Six years?...It doesn't matter, she missed home and she'd start the day with heading for the Ichiraku.

She grinned as she saw him sitting there, his back was hunched. No three guesses what the blonde was doing. Her smile grew wider when she saw who he was with...Hinata.

_So he finally got the hint huh? I bet it took quite a while..._

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw her, a smile slowly gracing her lips. Sakura placed her finger on her lips and begged Hinata to keep quiet. The shy girl nodded.

Sakura walked stealthil toward Naruto. When she was directly behind his back, she shoved his head in the bowl of ramen.

She laughed so hard that tears were forming on the sides of her eyes.

Naruto came out spluttering...

"WHAT THE! WHO DID THAT! I'M GONNA KILL-...Sakura!"

She smirked at him.

"You're gonna kill me Naruto? Just when I got back?"

Naruto was still in shock, his mouth was hanging. Hinata closed it for him. It was then that he came to his senses. He caught Sakura in a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura! We missed you! It's good to have you back."

"I know, well as much as I would love to stay and chat I still have to visit our other friends, besides I know you guys wanna be alone."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and put his arms around Hinata, and Hinata?...well she blushed.

Sakura's next destination was the hospital rooftop, and true enough. Hatake Kakashi was there.

"Still a mask on your face after all these years?"

She smiled, some things never change, and she knew, by the upward curve of his eyes, that he was smiling too.

"Ah..Sakura! Ino told me you were finally coming home. Glad to know the rumor was true this time."

He went to her and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

"I missed doing that."

"Kakashi, I've got something for you...TA-DAA!"

She gave him an orange wrapped package. Kakashi laughed when he saw what's inside.

A special issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

"You still know me a lot Sakura."

"Of course! Well I better go check on Ino, I bet she's expecting me now."

"Sure, see ya!"

She waved in return.

Her smile was so wide, she was too happy.

Konoha, her friends...it's really good to be home.

-------------------------------------------

She knocked several times.

Ino can't be out, she searched the whole village and still no sign of her blonde hair, _so she must be home..._

She looked up and saw that her window was open.

Sakura smiled mischievously, she decided to give Ino a surprise.

She climbed all the way up Ino's room, all the while thinking about how she used to do this when we were younger.

When she finally reached the top she jumped in.

"SURPRI-"

The tables were turned.

She was the one surprised.

Not because Ino was kissing someone...

But because that someone was the raven haired man from two days ago.

"You!"

They said in unison.

And Ino, the bride to be, was looking at them back and forth, totally confused.

All Sasuke could think about while staring at the woman who haunted him was...

_This just keeps on getting better and better..._

He gave her his most charming smile before extending his hand.

"I presume you're the maid of honor? I'm Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke."

She took it.

"Haruno Sakura."

And he just couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:So many reviews on the first chapter!I'm so happy! thanks to those people...and yes, your encouragements keep my hands typing...:)**

Chapter 2: Teetering Over the Edge

She wanted her hand back.

But he took that privilege away from her.

He was looking at her for god knows how long, and she was sure the skin on her face was starting to melt.

Ino, noticed this too...and not knowing what else to do, she threw herself at Sakura, knocking away Sasuke's hand in the process. Sasuke, wasn't happy about it. But he had to conrol himself, one wrong move, and he's dead.

"Sakura! You're finally here! We have so much to talk about, Sasuke darling, could you leave us for a while? Girl talk."

"Fine."

He kissed Ino's cheek and gave Sakura a nod, although...he wanted to kiss her as well.

When he left the room, Ino looked at Sakura with a glint in her eye.

"So how'd you two meet?"

Sakura, noticing the tone of Ino's voice, knew she had to alter the details a bit.

"Um...well, I was...ah...walking one day, and some guys tried to take my purse, so he...um...saved me...I mean my purse."

_Okay, that was changing the story completely..._she readied herself for Ino's accusations. Instead, she heard a squeal.

"See? I'm right he's perfect! He's my knight in shining armor. I am totally in love. Well, what do you think?"

_Aside from wanting him for myself? Nothing much..._she mentally slapped herself at that.

"I...don't know, I think he's...cold."

"That just adds up to his charm! The mysterious type..."

"Whatever."

She just rolled her eyes at her friend.

They stayed at Ino's room for the whole day, talking about her wedding, Sakura's adventures, and the old days. It was getting dark by the time she decided to go home. She was so tired, but she only realized that now, after all the excitement has passed.

"Don't be late tomorrow Sakura! You're gonna help me pick out the things needed for my wedding, specially the gowns."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll go straight to bed when I get home."

She was almost out of Ino's door when Ino ran towards her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm really happy that your back Sakura. You have no idea what comfort your presence can give me"

She returned her hug and they stayed that way for a couple of minutes.

"Look at you, you're too emotional and it's not even your wedding day yet."

"But I'm still more beautiful than you."

"Fine, fine, whatever helps you sleep at night."

They both laughed and she went on her way home.

-------------------------------------------

What was he doing here again?

_**Flashback...**_

_"Sasuke, I need you to do something for me."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, Sakura and I have to meet today, but an important matter came up and I have to leave town for a few days."_

_His blood awakened at the mention of her name, he didn't want to tread on her ground again. But it seems that whenever she was concerned, there was no way to escape._

_"Get to the point Ino."_

_"Well, take my place instead."_

_He was going to refuse of course, but when Sakura's image flashed in his mind, only one word came out of his mouth._

_"Fine."_

_"Great! You can pick her up at her home, here's the direction and key, she's probably still asleep so let yourself in."_

_Perfect._

_**End of Flashback...**_

And so Sasuke was there, on Sakura's doorstep, he still knocked even though the key was in his hand. But of course, thanks to his wonderful luck, no one answered. He placed the key in the keyhole and went inside.

Her house portrayed simplicity. There were no antiques to adorn the living room. Just a sala set and a table. The kitchen consisted of the necessary furniture plus a mini bar on one side. He saw the stairs and prepared for the inevitable.

He counted from one to three before opening her door.

But he didn't prepare himself for the sight that greeted him.

She was lying on the right side of the bed, one turn and she'd fall...but she seemed so peaceful in her sleep, he he averted his gaze from her shapely legs and focused them on her face.

He moved forward and knelt in front of her, brushing the strands of pink away from her cheeks.

She stirred but didn't open her eyes.

He envied her..._how long has it been since I slept this soundly?..._

Maybe if he slept beside her, he'd be able to sleep that way again, he shook his head, there would be no sleeping involved if ever he did that. He stopped himself from tracing her slightly opened lips but he couldn't stop his mind from going places it shouldn't be in.

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes...and once again, he found himself swimming in her pools of green, noticing for the first time that it held so much emotions.

Like confusion, surprise, anger,...admiration?...

She jumped...and threw a pillow at his face.

In normal situations, he'd be furious.

But this wasn't normal, and she wasn't an ordinary person...

Instead, he found himself...amused...

It took a while before her mind could register what she had done, and when she did, she honestly hoped it was a dream.

"Sa...Sasuke! What are you doing here? How'd you get in? W...where's Ino?"

_Nice going Sakura, you look like an idiot..._

But to Sasuke, she looked adorable. The strap of her top was falling off her shoulders, giving him a wonderful view of her creamy skin, and her hair, it was messy...

_The messier the sexier..._Sasuke smirked. He held up the key for her to see.

"Ino gave this to me, she told me to take her place for today."

"Oh that...um I'm sorry for throwing the pillow at you."

He smiled at her, she wanted to melt.

"Good, so uh...could you wait for me downstairs? I'll just...get ready."

"Sure."

Sakura was able to let go of her breath when the door closed.

-------------------------------------------

She was in the shower and he was downstairs.

The mere thought of Sasuke inside her home nearly caused her to hyperventilate.

She hated this, she shouldn't be feeling...things..for him.

_He is Ino's groom!_

Yet no matter how hard she tried to hold it back, her attraction for Sasuke just kept on growing stronger and stronger. She felt horrible, the way things were going, she was betraying her bestfriend, and the only way she could avoid this, is if she stayed as far away as possible from Sasuke.

But just for now, while she had the chance, she'd allow herself to get lost in his dark gaze. When she gets out, she'd be an entirely different person.

She had hoped that her eyes didn't betray her when she opened them in front him.

The memory was as fresh as it could be, her thoughts a while ago remained engraved in her memory.

She remembered seeing the most beautiful face when she woke up, she wondered vaguely if it was an angel sent for her. It seemed like a dream, she was willing to stay there forever, but whenever she found something to make her happy, she would always end up falling back into reality.

If she hadn't hidden from him that day, would things be different? If she had told Ino the truth, would Sasuke be free? She laughed bitterly at herself, she barely knew the man and here she was thinking of things that could make her lose everything important to her.

She decided then and there that Uchiha Sasuke was a dangerous man, not because he was rich or powerful.

But because he was capable of making her feel things that were forbidden.

She finished her shower and went out of the bathroom, she put on clothes and prepared herself before going down and meeting the man that occupied her mind for two days in a row.

-------------------------------------------

She greeted him politely when she met him downstairs.

He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he knew something shifted between them in such a short span of time, and he sure as hell didn't like one bit of it, whatever 'it' may be.

They checked the shops one by one, he always sat on a chair or leaned on a wall whenever they entered one. He let her do all the shopping and just paid in the end. After all, Ino gave the list to her and not him...and he'd die before someone sees him shopping for, gowns or women's shoes, not even the souvenier items. He was never good at interaction with salesperonnels.

The women tried to hit on him and the men, well they were either intimidated or hostile towards him. So to prevent further...complications with them, he avoided them.

He was contented anyway with watching her try to lower the prices because of a rip that wasn't there, an invisible spot, or any other excuse, and surprisingly, no matter how farfetched they were, she always ended up winning. He wasn't one to complain, it lessened his credit card bills.

Though what made him really interested in watching her was because of her different expressions as she asked for discounts...how her brows furrowed when she's in deep thought, how her face brightened when she got her way, how sh espoke animatedly to those peolple she knew, how her teeth showed when he smiled...it made him wonder why she's so different when she's with him, she was distant and cold, as if his presence threatened her very being.

Of course he has done all his observations without being caught. He had long ago mastered the art of watching without looking.

But back to the matter at hand, why was she avoiding him? Had he said anything? Whatever had he done to make her flee from him?

He must find out, and as much as he hated entering the complicating mind of a woman, he would do so if it was the only way.

Her behavior really disturbed him, never had he met a woman who instead of flirting with him, ignored him and even pretended he didn't exist.

Yup, he would get to the bottom of this.

-------------------------------------------

On the other side of the room, Sakura just got another discount, and this time, she chose not to smile. Her jaws were too stiff, it was tiring to put her facade up. But she can't let her intentions known to Sasuke, he was too sharp, a little slip and she'd be discovered.

They were done for the day. Sasuke insisted on carrying all the bags. They walked side by side, silence hung in the air.

It wasn't a problem for him, he was used to it, but Sakura wasn't, and her tongue was itching.

She tensed when his shoulders brushed against hers. She'd move farther to the side, but that would give her away.

"Sasuke? Could you move a little bit away? I'm not comfortable with being...crowded"

He smirked at her.

"Whatever. I just thought it would make you feel safe, someone might steal your purse again."

She grimaced at what he said.

"Sorry about that, I can't tell Ino that you were following me."

_Oh no...I slipped...great, just great..._

She covered her mouth with both of her hands. His eyes were asking for an explanation.

"Okay, well um...I hid in the instrument shop when I felt you following me. Then I observed you from the inside."

"What made you think I was following you?"

She raised her brow at him.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, either way it's none of your business."

"Fine."

And they continued to walk just as the sky rumbled, before they get drenched, they ran towards the shelter of an ice cream shop.

She cursed the rain over and over again, but it seems to mock her as it poured harder. She was stuck with him for god knows how long, and there was no telling what else she might tell him. Alone with the beast, could she make it back alive?

Meanwhile Sasuke was inwardly smiling, he was beginning to understand why she acted the way she did. She knew that he was somehow interested in her, and that was why she kept her distance. But most women would jump at the oppurtunity, why not her?

She was beginning to be a challenge to him...and he would never letthe opportunity pass.

Warning bells in his head told him this may not be a good idea, but he paid no heed to it.

He wasn't doing anything wrong, he was not cheating on Ino...

There was nothing to lose...

...right?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another day, another chapter...this is so cool...ideas and words won't stop coming because I keep on reading your reviews! Thanks so much guys!..oh and for those who are waiting for Shikamaru, he's here...:)**

Chapter 3: Those Left Behind

She didn't know how much more she could take. Sure he was unmoving beside her, he was not disturbing her in any way. And yet she was feeling uneasy. She wanted so badly to talk, but that, in her opinion, woul only make things work.

_I can't take this, I have to do something..._

She stood up and went to the counter, she brought herself an ice cream.

_An ice cream in this weather?..._Sasuke asked himself, but of course, he would never admit that there was something he couldn't understand. He watched as she started licking, he tried not to be affected as he saw her pink tongue dart in and out of her mouth. Suddenly, the air-conditioned room was getting hotter and hotter.

Sakura felt eyes on her, she wished she had a lot of selr restraint so she could keep herself from staring back. But his eyes were too demanding, and in no time at all, she found herself staring back.

"What are you looking at?" She asked irritatedly.

"You don't like me much do you?" He smirked.

_Oh you have no idea how much I do..._

"You're right. I don't. I think you're too cold, too obnoxious. No, I don't like you at all."

He knew that wasn't the case, she wasn't looking directly at him. She liked him, she just felt really uncomfortable around him. Well he could change that. Two can play at this game.

"So you think I'm not good enough for Ino."

It was more of a statement. At the mention of her friend's name, she loosened up a bit.

"I think you're perfect for her. She's the type that never shuts up and you're the type who could definitely shut her up, and the world would be peaceful again, at least my world."

He chuckled to himself at what she said.

"I was wondering, how'd you two become the best of friends, I can tell you're opposites."

"Well as they say, opposites attract."

_Opposites attract huh?...is that why I am attracted to you? Because I'm ice and you're fire..._

He titlted his head to the side, prompting her to continue.

"When I was a kid, I don't have a lot of friends, I have a huge forehead..." Sakura laughed gently at the memory.

Sasuke couldn't imagine her with such a forehead, her face was too perfect for him.

"Ino, back then was already beautiful, everybody adored her, she was loved. Even so, she chose to protect me from the other kids. Since then we were always together. I owe that girl so much..."

He really couldn't understand her. How could she change her emotions that easily, one moment she's mad, another she's happy, and now...she looked sad.

"Until now I can't believe she's getting married. I guess I really have been away for too long to not realize she has changed. So please Sasuke, don't make her cry, don't ever hurt her."

Then she turned her eyes towards him, in that moment, he felt a clenching in his gut that told him he did rush into things. It was one thing to choose a woman to marry, it was another to try to love that woman. Specially when he was one who doesn't believe in such a thing. This was the first time that he actually felt something akin to regret.

He had no answer to give her, not while she was still lokking at him with those beautiful eyes.

It was a great relief when the rain stopped.

"It stopped raining, come on, I'll take you home Sakura."

"No it's okay, I still have somewhere to go. Bye."

She went out of the shop and continued on her way. He watched her retreating back, wondering all the time what was it that made him interested in her so much.

--------------------------------------

She was walking on the streets, as she passed Ino's flower shop, she saw someone she knew perfectly well. The man was debating wheteher he should go in or not, and Sakura decided to help him out.

Not knowing she was once again being followed.

Sasuke felt really foolish at what he was doing. He was beginning to suspect that 'stalking' her was his new favorite past time. He watched as she approached a man...and he didn't know why, but he felt like dragging her away from the man.

As Sakura got nearer, she smiled widely..._so he's still here..._

"Ino's not there, Shikamaru."

The man with his hair tied up looked behind him immediately.

"I wasn't looking for her, my mom's at home, sick, and she wanted me to get some flowers for her."

"I just saw your mother in the market. She's looking pretty healthy to me."

"Fine, so I was lying. Where is she anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Sakura smiled at him slyly, Shikamaru only shrugged lazily

"I don't know where she is right now, sorry."

"It's fine, I don't think she'll want to see me anyway."

"Hey Shikamaru, do you...still have feelings for her?"

Shikamaru only stared at the lilies that were displayed.

"I'm sorry, I guess that was perso-"

"I still love her if that's what you want to know."

To say that she was stunned was an understatement. Shikamaru was smiling. But she had a feeling it wasn't because of happiness. She found it hard to breath, he wasn't like this. He usually looked nonchalant, as if he cared about nothing at all. Though it was infuriating at times, it was better to see her friend that way than how he looked right now...right now, Shikamaru looked so sad. And he looked like he was ready to break.

"Then why didn't you-"

"She couldn't be happy with me Sakura, you know her, she'd never be satisfied. I couldn't give her what she wanted."

She was silent for quite a while, she didn't know what to say. She was torn, should she encourage Shikamaru? But she knew Ino was already in love with Sasuke, and if she sided with Shikamaru, would her feelings towards Sasuke surface? It was hard for her, and in the end there was nothing else she could do but watch Shikamaru walk away.

"Shikamaru! Are you at least going to the wedding?"

"Nah, that would be too troublesome."

--------------------------------------

Sakura was exhausted by the time she got home, she went to the bathroom and submerged herself in a hot tub of water. She felt relaxed, she let her mind wander, a part of her wished she didn't allow herself to go home, but the other, knew that no matter what excuse she makes, she'll always end up allowing her feet to take home.

She was half asleep when the doorbell rang. She reluctantly put on her robe and went down the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sakura!"

Ino shouted from behind the door. Sakura opened the door widely to let Ino in, but she didn't expect Sasuke was there as well. She shrieked and she ran quickly upstairs, her face was blushing madly.

She was only wearing a thin robe with nothing at all underneath, and it was clinging on to her like a second skin. She wished she was just imagining things, unfortunately, the lust in Sasuke's eyes was as clear as a sunny day. Ino followed her to her room, her eyes were twinkling with laughter.

"What? You think that's funny! Why didn't you tell me you're fiancee was with you!"

"Well that's what you get for surprising Sasuke and I that day, when you went up my window."

Sakura glared at Ino before they both burst out in laughter.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well Sasuke and I are going out to dinner, and you're coming with us as well."

"What! No I couldn't...I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't...come on, I really want to be with you, and Sasuke as well. It's a good opportunity to bond! Imagine, my two favorite people together with me. I can't ask for more...so please..."

_Ino, you give me too much trust..._She knew Ino would be disappointed if she refused, so she had no choice but to say yes.

"Alright, I'll go...hey Ino, guess who I saw earlier at your flower shop."

Ino was busy poking her nose in Sakura's closet.

"You should wear this one. Who?"

Sakura took the dress from Ino and put it on.

"Shikamaru."

She saw Ino stiffen, she wasn't surprised.

"So...what did he say?"

"Nothing much, he just wanted to see you but you weren't there."

She searched Ino's face for any reactions, but she found none..._I guess the wounds were deeper than I thought..._

"Really, that's too bad. Well, no use dwelling in the past. I'm happy with Sasuke now. Hurry up Sakura, Sasuke's an impatient one."

Just like that and Ino was back to normal. But Sakura knew better, Ino was affected by her news. What had really happened between them? Though she was dying to know, she let it go for know.

--------------------------------------

They arrived at a fancy restaurant, she knew, from the looks of it, that only rich people dined in here, Ino, she knew was barely containing her excitement, she stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

In front was a stage, on it, was a piano, a pianist, and a singer. The music was slow and soothing, adding up to the ambience of the place. They sat down and ordered food and wine.

Ino was busy fussing over Sasuke...and Sasuke was busy trying not to look irritated, he remained silent and uncaring. But to Sakura, the couple were having their moment. This was the reason why she didn't want to come, she felt left out.

She watched as Ino leaned over Sasuke to wipe an invisible crum on his chin. Then she kissed Sasuke, Sakura looked away when he kissed back. What was wrong with her? Didn't she promise herself that she would stop herself from feeling this way? So why was she suddenly so jealous.

"Hey there beautiful, I didn't know you were back."

Sakura jumped at the voice, she looked at her side...

"Neji!"

She hugged the man and laughed at his teasing.

"Would you dance with me fair lady?"

"I would love to, excuse me for a while Ino, Sasuke."

And they went to the dance floor and...swayed.

Sasuke's vision turned red, he wanted nothing but that Neji's head on a silver platter. Ino wasn't helping him on the matter...

"Aw, they look so good together don't they Sasuke? Maybe Sakura ought to marry him."

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Sakura and Neji were dancing real close, her hands were on his shoulders and his was wrapped tightly on her waist, his lips were hovering near her ear.

"Is that Ino's fiancee?"

"Yes he is, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Are you sure? He looked so scary when I asked you for a dance."

"What are you talking about Neji?"

"I think he wants you for himself."

She laughed nervously.

"And I think you're imagining things."

"I'm a man Sakura, I know."

"Whatever, so how's Tenten?"

"Fine, she's at home and she's pregnant by the way...and don't change the subject."

"Well even so, maybe it's just admiration or something. You shouldn't dwell on it."

"I can smell so much more than that Sakura, but for your peace of mind, I'll let it go for now. Just take care of yourself."

Neji let her go.

"I better go home, Tenten's waiting."

She waved and smiled at him, just when she was about to return to her seat, another man came up to her and asked for a dance. She acquiesced. It would help her get her mind off of Sasuke.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke felt relieved when Neji let go of her, only to have his anger return tenfold when another man took her hand. He could let a bit of his rage appear on his features now that Ino literally rushed out of the restaurant.

Another important thing came up and she had to go immediately

He couldn't stand it any longer, he stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"Excuse me, I would like to dance with the lady."

He didn't give a damn if he sounded rude, the man he was talking to was about to retort, but the words died on his lips when he was met by a death glare. He had no choice but to release Sakura.

"Sasuke! Um, why don't we sit down, I'm tired."

"I'm hurt, are you scared at my touch?"

Sasuke smirked at her expression.

"Don't worry, even though I saw you in an indecent state I wouldn't do anything."

"That's not what I meant! Where's Ino anyway?"

"She left, she also told me to take care of you."

"I'm leaving as well."

She certainly didn't want to be alone with Sasuke again. But she was stopped by his hand.

"Scared you can't keep up with me?"

"Of course not."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her lithe waist, damn but she felt so good. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"Then dance with me."

And she had no choice, because if she moved away, she knew she'd fall down.

They danced so close, she could feel his heartbeat and he could feel hers, the other couples went back to their seats and admired them, but they were oblivious to this. He relished the moment, ever since he saw her he had wanted to hold her...and now that she was in his arms, he knew he wanted more. Yet he held back, he knew she would never betray Ino.

For this he felt ashamed of himself. This has gotten way out of his hands, he let her go slowly, reluctantly. Then he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'll take you home Sakura."

He turned his back to her, and Sakura, too dazed to ask what was going on, followed the raven haired man.

It felt like eternity for her, dancing with Sasuke made her feel like a woman. Neji's words kept coming back to her. Was there really so much more than what she could see? And if so, why does she feel...glad, excited.

She didn't want the moment to end, she wanted to keep dancing with him. But she knew she must wake up from her dream. This, she can't have. It was too much for her to take, she tried so hard to stop being attracted to Sasuke, but as it turned out. It only kept on growing stronger and stronger without her knowing...and it was only now that it hit her at full blast.

--------------------------------------

Ino ran as fast as she could, the call she answered a while ago kept her heart pounding so hard. The hallways of the hospital seem so long. She felt like she was running forever. As she turned around the corner, she wiped her tear strained cheeks.

_Room 304...Room 304...ah here it is...you can't be dead, don't you dare!_

She tried so hard not to break down when she saw what was behind the door.

There on the white bed, was the man she once gave her heart to. His head was wrapped in bandages as well as his left arm. There were also multiple bruises on his face and shoulders.

"Shikamaru, what the hell were you thinking!"

"Nice to see you too Ino."

"Cut the crap. Why did you dive in front of the car?"

Shikamaru raised his brow.

"Your mom called me and said you committed suicide!"

"She was overreacting, I didn't jump in front of it, I tried to get the child that was in front of it, get the difference?"

Ino sighed in relief. Shikamaru was not in critical condition, she found out later.

"What are you doing here Ino?"

"Your mom asked me if I could keep you company."

"Oh, you may go Ino, I don't want to bother you."

"You are ungrateful, I'm staying right here until you eat that food and until you sleep. No arguements."

"Whatever."

She surprised them both when she moved beside him and offered to feed him, since his left arm was broken. She didn't have a clue why she did this, or why she ran like a mad woman on loose when she found out that Shikamaru was sent to the hospital. All she knew was that her heart was breaking, just by seeing him look like this.

Without warning, she broke down, tears were now flowing freely, and Shikamaru ended up comforting her. He stroked her blonde locks as she cried.

Shikamaru, though trying not to, smiled.

"Woman, you are too troublesome."

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again for your reviews...oh yeah, please forgive me for some of the words here that aren't spelled correctly, I'm just too clumsy when I type, and I always mix up words in my head..hehe..anyway I'll try to avoid that...thanks for telling me...:)**

Chapter 4: Wings of a Butterfly

For the nth time, they were once again walking together, basking themselves in silence. The wind was chilly and Sakura wound her arms around her bare shoulders. Sasuke noticed this, and trying to be nice, he removed his coat and put it on her.

She murmured her thanks then went silent again. The coat smelled of him. Trithfully, she didn't want to take it off. Unconsciously, she wrapped the coat tighter to herself.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes, she was looking down, afraid that she might be scorched when she looked up. It amazed him how she could rouse so many dormant emotions in him. It made him wonder where the hell has she been all his life...

_If it was you back then, who approached me in that party...would we be this way right now?..._

_If it was you I asked to marry, would my views change?..._

He was hallucinating, based on her reactions towards him, it would take more than words and gifts to woo the damn woman...and what was frightening was, he was willing to do whatever it is to have her.

They arrived at her house and without looking back, she went in and slammed the door to his face. Sasuke, needless to say, was astounded. His eho was bruised, _yup, she's definitley hard to please..._but not one to give up that easy, he followed her inside.

Sakura fixed herself a cup of tea, she walked towards her living room, her heart was warmed at what she saw. Sasuke was sitting on one of the couches, his head was leaned back and his eyes was closed. She can't help but compare the Sasuke sitting in front of her right now, to the arrogant Sasuke she saw when she arrived in Konoha.

She felt the urge to touch his face, but she knew that gesture would lead to another, and another, until they end up in bed.

So instead of voicing her thoughts, she tried to be rude to him.

"I don't remember inviting you in."

He opened one eye.

"That's because I invited myself in, and you still have my coat."

"Oh, sorry, here..." She made a move to remove it.

"Keep it, it looks good on you."

She shouldn't have kept it to herself, and yet for some reason, she did.

"You want some tea?"

"Please."

When she came back, he was already seated properly, she handed him the tea and sat beside him.

"I followed you today...and I saw you talking to a guy in fron of Ino's shop. Who's he?"

He cursed himself for letting his curiosity come out.

"Oh, him. Jealous?"

Sakura laughed, why she said that was beyond her knowledgde. But she enjoyed the look on Sasuke's face, keeping it safely tucked in the deepest part of her memories. Sasuke allowed her to have her moment of victory, but it was short lived.

He moved closer to her amd trapped her between his arms, he lowered his face and forced her eyes to look at him. He smirked when she turned a hundred shades of red.

"I am. So, who's he?"

"Well, uh..." She just can't seem to put her words together.

His mouth twitched higher.

"What's the matter Sakura? Can't speak when I'm close to you?"

"Sh...Shikamaru, he's Ino's ex-lover."

He should be surprised, hurt, even angry at the man, those were the expected reactions from a fiancee. But he didn't feel any of those things, all he could think about at that particular time was how he would feel if he tasted her lips. It was wrong, it was forbidden. But that makes it all the more tempting...

"Sakura..." he breathed "...hate me after this. But for now, let's pretend no one else exists."

Then he crushed his mouth to hers, he gripped her tightly and her hands moved as if they had a life of their own. The chain was broken, and their emotions were let loose, nothing can stop this now.

He pushed her down, and she allowed him to. Both too caught up in their heated kiss that they never noticed their current position. He was sprawled on top of her, her legs were wrapped around his waist, she gasped when she felt his desire, knowing that it was because of her and only her. She moaned when his tongue touched hers.

He was going crazy, the sounds she keeps on making was slowly making him loose control. Her movements were pushing him over the edge, he let his hot mouth travel towards her neck and his hands lifted her dress higher, caressing her creamy legs.

She was on fire, and so was he. But it was a sin that she didn't want to commit. She placed her hands on his chest, a simple gesture, but he knew she was begging him to stop.

"I'm sorry."

He slowly got up, he resumed his place beside her.

"Sasuke, let's just forget what happened, okay?"

Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. She backed away when she saw his fierce eyes.

"I can't do that Sakura! And neither can you! To never talk about it, it's possible. But we can't forget it! The feeling was there Sakura, we both felt it, not just me. So how can you expect me to forget something I wanted so much?"

Sakura looked down, and as her tears fell, Sasuke cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away gently.

"Everytime I get a little close to you, you fly away from me...why is that Sakura?"

"That's a stupid question, you're getting married...to my bestfriend."

"If that wasn't the case, would you stay?"

"You talk as if you're serious."

"And if I am?"

"Stop it Sasuke, we can't do this. Even if you're serious I'll just leave...I'm going to a place where you can't find me."

Sasuke, stood up. He walked towards the door. But before he left, he looked behind his shoulder and told her something that wouldn't allow her to sleep for days.

"I don't love Ino, I only asked her to marry me because it seems convenient, but when I saw you, I didn't expect to have cold feet, I know this is not right Sakura, but I don't regret any of this. I won't kiss you again...unless you ask me to."

-------------------------------------

A month passed since the incident in Sakura's home occured. They haven't seen each other yet after that. His mind was full of riddles, he wanted to know what had happened to him.

Sasuke knocked at his brother's home. It took several minutes before Itachi opened the door.

"This better be good little brother, or I'm going to kick your ass."

He only smirked and let himself in.

"Do you have a bottle of beer brother?"

Itachi stared hard at him, amusement was in his eyes.

"Let's talk."

Sasuke snorted, he knew he shouldn't have come. Itachi knew him too well, but he had no where else to go to. So when his brother told him to spill the beans, he told him everything about Sakura. He resisted the urge to punch Itachi whenever he made fun of him.

"I know her Sasuke, even though she's a lot younger than me, I think she's quite...what's the word for it?Ah..hot."

Sasuke looked at Itachi darkly.

Itachi raised both of his hands.

"I get it, I'll back off. But Sasuke, I'm happy for you, you finally found your match."

"What-"

But Itachi's words finally sunk in. He remained quiet for a while...

"What should I do then Itachi."

"I can't help you there, it has got to be your own choice. You put yourself in that mess, you find your own way out."

"Thanks for the help."

Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, did you even stop to think that maybe you've fallen in love."

"That's impossible brother."

"You're actions towards her seemed impossible as well. But you did it anyway."

He wanted to kill himself for allowing things to go this far. Perhaps he never should have allowed himself to be tempted by her, then he might be able to live normally. Starting tomorrow, he vowed, that he would avoid her, he wouldn't even look at her. The game they played was far too dangerous, this has got to stop before it became too late, before he could hurt someone, then he cursed himself for even caring.

-------------------------------------

Ino was arranging her flowers when Sakura came in. She immediately knew something was wrong when she saw Sakura's face. Her bestfriend, who was always smiling, had a big frown on her face...and the green eyes she envied so much, was dull and sad.

"What's wrong Sakura."

Sakura looked at Ino, she offered her a smile then shook her head. Ino chose not to pursue things.

She exhaled in relief when she was not questioned any further, what was she supposed to say anyway? That Sasuke wanted to call off the wedding because of her?

She knew she had to tell Ino that Sasuke didn't love her. She must say it so that Ino wouldn't end up hurt. But her own personal feelings keep getting in the way. Besides, she'd have to explain how she knew...and that would be a sure way to ruining their friendship.

"Ino, what really happened between you and Shikamaru."

She meant to ask this so that she could get her mind off of things a bit.

She didn't know that she would be in for a long story.

"I guess it's about time I told someone."

Ino stopped what she was doing and sat down, then she began telling Sakura the reason why they fell apart.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Who was she Shikamaru?"_

_"She's my ex-girlfriend."_

_"So you're not even going to deny that you're cheating on me!"_

_"I'm not denying, because I did no such thing."_

_"Ha! So now you're denying because I caught you! Ho could you Shikamaru!"_

_Tears began forming in her eyes, she was frustrated._

_"I'm not cheating on you Ino! I wouldn't ever do that...it's too troublesome."_

_Shikamaru looked away from her gaze, he was uncomfortable...he knew from the beginning that she was hard to handle, he knew that his life would be in chaos once she entered it, he knew that he would be bombarded with problems whenever she's around...but he also knew that she made him happy, and that was why he took the risk..._

_Ino was fuming, she expected Shikamaru to tell her he didn't cheat because he loves her so, the guy had absolutely no romantic bone in his body, she wondered what she saw in him..._

_"Why are you like this Shikamaru? Why do you torment me? Girls recieve flowers, chocolates, gifts from their lovers! But what do I have? None! You never said how much you love me, you don't even show it! i've had enough, I'm leaving you."_

_It was meant to be a test, she wanted Shikamaru to follow her, beg her to come back._

_But days passed, he never came._

_She remembered crying every night after that._

_Until eventually, she moved on..._

_Though the reason why he never came for her remained unsolved._

_She told herself it was because he didn't really love her. It was easier that way. But somehow, she knew, there was a deeper reason. One she never dared to find out._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Sakura now understood the meaning behind Shikamaru's words...

_"She couldn't be happy with me Sakura, you know her, she'd never be satisfied. I couldn't give her what she wanted."_

And it gave her only more questions, than answers.

"I know I was childish back then. He was wrong, but so was I, there's no one to blame. I guess I wanted to crack his shell...well as you can see, I failed. But that doesn't matter now, I moved on and so did he. Besides, I'm getting married! To the man of my dreams, and I am madly in love with him."

Sakura winced, how can she ever tell Ino that her fellings were not returned. She watched as her friend twirled around the room. Ino took her hand and pulled her up, she giggled when she almost tripped.

"Let's dance Sakura!"

Ino's words rang in her head, suddenly, there was flash of onyx eyes...

_"Then dance with me"_

She remembered their closed bodies, the hands on her waist, his lips on hers...

Then she saw Ino's happy face...

And her world almost shattered...

There was no way she could tell her, perhaps Sasuke would learn to love Ino in time. She just had to get out of their way.

Ino finally stopped. She looked at her wall clock on the far left of the room.

"Hmm...is that the time? Sasuke should be here soon to pick us up."

"Uh...us?"

"Yes! I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She sighed, she knew Ino won't take no for an answer.

"Fine, where are we going anyway?"

"Well, to do more shopping! We still need to look for rings, then we have a meeting with my wedding planner!"

"So why do I need to tag along?"

"Because I want to be with you as well!"

"You're selfish."

"I know."

They both laughed at each other.

Sasuke decided to come in at that moment, he was watching them from afar, and he saw their deep friendship, it was no wonder Ino talked so highly of Sakura. It was also the reason why Sakura refused him. He admired her for that, and this made his resolve to forget her become stronger, no matter how opposed he was to the idea at first.

"Sasuke! I was just telling Sakura our plans for today."

Sasuke barely acknowledged her presence, Sakura felt hurt, but she reasoned that this was better. At least he was cooperating.

Ino kissed his cheek, then pulled him out of the shop. Sakura reluctantly followed. Sakura was still thinking of ways to get out of this mess by the time they arrived at their destination.

They entered a jewelry shop and Ino immediately began searching.

"This is so fun!"

"What's so fun with looking for rings?" Sakura asked dryly.

Sasuke silently agreed.

"You'll know when you're the one who's going to be married."

Sasuke's head snapped up, he wasn't sure what he'd feel once that happened. An image flashed in his mind, Sakura was wearing a white gown, and she was walking down the aisle, towards him...but before his hand could reach hers, he cleared his mind. Such things, were never meant to be.

"Well I'll never know then."

Ino looked scandalized.

"What do you mean!"

Sakura just laughed.

"I don't want to be married, at least not yet."

Sasuke hated himself for feeling his hopes rise at her answer.

-------------------------------------

It was ironic that she had been travelling alone for years yet she never felt that feeling. But now, she was with her bestfriend, and still, she felt so alone. She chose to trail them from behind, saying that she didn't want to bother them. But in truth, she just didn't want to hear what they were talking about.

Ino pulled Sasuke inside another shop, she chose to stay outside, near the fountain. She watched as the water rise up, and fall back down. A thought popped in her mind, she felt foolish, but she tossed a coin anyway...then she made a wish.

He watched her from inside the shop, she looked childish when she tossed the coin. He wanted to go to her, but he knew she'd only flee. In the days that passed he has come to know that she was like a fleeting butterfly, one moment she's there and in a blink she'd be gone. Yet he didn't mind following her around.

Her wings were as beautiful as it can be, and he knew that it was as fragile as her, he wanted to do nothing but hold her in his palm, but she was meant to fly, and doing so would only crush her.

He was captivated and imprisoned, though breaking free was last on his list. He tried not to think of her, but how can he not when she wouldn't leave him be.

"Sasuke! How do I look?"

He was forced to move away from the window when Ino called.

"Beautiful."

She really did look beautiful, but the words didn't sound real to him. He felt guilty whenever he saw Ino, and he finally accepted that he wantedto back out. Not only because of Sakura, but also because he sincerely didn't want to hurt Ino.

But he already gave his word, besides, he and Sakura already had a silent agreement. To stay as far away from each other as possible.

"Really! Oh I knew it! You really do love me! You're just too shy to say it. I love you too Sasuke!"

_Love?...what is it really?...all I know is that it breaks people..._

_...am I on the verge of breaking?..._

_...or is it the other way around..._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the late update...and as usual, your reviews made my day! thanks so much!...for those who are wondering what Sakura's wish was, you'll know in later chapters...and those who asked me where Naruto and Hinata was, they're here...Kakashi would make an appearance in the other chapters...:)**

Chapter 5: Fools and Cowards

She was at home once again. She refused Ino's offer to let Sasuke drive her home, that would be a disaster in her opinion. They had just been to the wedding planner, she laughed as she recalled how panicky the planner had looked when he caught a glimpse of Sasuke's face. She had remained at the shadows, watching them at a distance. She had remained true to her word and stayed out of their way, but for a moment...she allowed herself the luxury of observing his face.

He looked so uncaring, unemotional...but she knew better. She has seen a side of him that she wasn't meant to see, but she thanked her lucky stars for having the opportunity. There was a war being waged inside her, she wanted so badly to ask him why he had kissed her, but she kept holding back, as long as she had control over her emotions, she would do all she could to erase whatever feelings she has for Sasuke.

He was Ino's happiness, and maybe he could be hers as well, but she wouldn't risk her friendship for something, or rather someone, who could be gone once she had given everything...and she couldn't take it if Ino would look at her with eyes full of hatred.

Tomorrow, she told herself, she would distance herself from Ino for a while, for being with her friend would mean being close to Sasuke as well. She would be all by herself, sorting her thoughts and building up her defenses.

She went past her living room, carefully averting her gaze from her tempting couch.

Totally absurd as it may seem, she had not sat in there for weeks, she couldn't even stay in that place for more than a second without blushing. She had half a mind to demolish that part of her home, but she was leaving after the wedding anyway, she would just have to endure the sweet torture for now.

She went up her room and showered for a while, then she went straight to bed, although sleep didn't claim her a long while.

She hated the night sometimes, when she was a child she was afraid of sleeping in the dark, now she has outgrown that phase in her life. But there was another reason for her to be afraid, it reminded her of eyes as dark as midnight, eyes she can't help but drown herself into.

Night was also a perfect time for her thoughts to come out. mostly those she tried not to ponder on so much.

She felt defeated and cornered.

No matter where she turned, there would always be a dead end.

Whenever she found an exit, she'd be back where she had begun.

It was her curse that she had no sense of direction when things like these happen to her.

She didn't want to be a damsel in distress, her life wasn't a fairy tale.

Princes and knights are for those who can't stand up on their own, and she had already proven that she was not that type. Years of traveling gave her confidence, she could definitely take care of herself.

But maybe, she was just scared. Petrified that when someone came along her way, he would just pass and ignore her, or stay a while then leave after a while, or maybe she'd end up dependent on him and wouldn't wish for him to leave.

So many reasons to be afraid, yet so little of them to be able to love...

_...Wait, love?...whenever did that come into picture?..._

She sat up straight and tried to clear her mind. It would be great if she could fall in love, she saw a lot of it when she was moving from place to place, but the problem was, the only possible candidate was the one she swore to avoid at all costs.

So she just can't allow herself to fall in love, not when it would only jeopardize a lot of people's hearts.

In need of fresh air, she stood up and went over her window, she opened it and let the wind whip past her.

She felt relaxed, she felt refreshed...

She felt free.

----------------------------------------

Sasuke was trying to calm the raging storm in his mind, he was furious that Sakura wouldn't even look at him, but that was what he wanted to happen...right? No, it wasn't. But it was the right thing to do, and so he had no right to be angry at her.

Anger was not the only emotion he was feeling right now, worry was also etched in his features, it was dark when they had finished their trip, and Sakura, _the stubborn woman, _refused to let him drive her home. He knew Konoha was a village with a low crime rate, but still, one never knows.

And so after sending Ino's home, he followed Sakura again. He drove with his headlights turned off, he didn't want her to know he was playing bodyguard.

What he wasn't able to understand though, was why he still remained there, in a dark alleyway near her apartment, when she had long ago shut her door. He still remained where he was when he saw the lights in her room turn on and off...and he was still there even after hours had passed, just looking at her window.

_Come out...come out...come out..._

He kept chanting over and over again...and had the time of his life when she did come out.

He never really got over the fact that she was just too beautiful for her own good. He has seen her quite often, but whenever he saw her, he felt like it was for the first time.

She looked like an angel about to unfold her wings, her hair was flowing freely behind her and the smile on her face only added to her radiance.

In his eyes she was brighter than the sun.

In his heart she was the most wonderful woman he has ever seen.

But in his mind...

...she was way out of reach.

Yet that didn't stop him from tracing her face through his windshield, he was being extremely foolish, but at the moment, he didn't give a damn. If this was the only way to be as close to her as possible, then he didn't mind sitting in the shadows.

He was getting married anyway, and he has a feeling she'll leave Konoha after the wedding...so while there was still time, he allowed himself to continue watching her...until she finally went out of his sight.

It was his cue to leave, he thought.

He was being unfair, and he knew that.

And he couldn't help but think that life wasn't fair to him as well.

What had happened to his resolve to stay away from her?...he may be able to refrain himself from speaking to her, or going near her when she present. But for how much longer can he keep this pretense up?

He was beginning to tire, for once in his life, he felt like giving up.

But tried to be stronger, for himself, for her, and for those he didn't want to hurt.

There was nothing else left to do.

He had to continue what he had started.

And just like what his brother told him, he had to find his own way out of every mess he creates.

----------------------------------------

Her wedding day was fast approaching, only less than a month away...but there was this nagging feeling that wouldn't let her be, and Ino can't comprehend what it is.

Everytime she felt it, she just shrugged it away...but it kept on coming back, her mind went to Sasuke and she felt herself glowing at the mere thought of her fiancee...yet there was something about his behavior these past few days that made her somehow uneasy.

He seemed so much colder than before, at first she thought that it was what some people would call 'pre-wedding jitters'...but it was Sasuke, and he would never feel those things.

So what the hell could it be?

Once again she found herself putting the matter aside.

_It's nothing to worry about Ino, Sasuke always has a plausible reason for everything he does..._

She went to her kitchen and got herself a yogurt...as she started eating, another man went flying past her thoughts...

_...Shikamaru..._

She recalled how he would often times comment on how she eats, he always said that she eats too little and that she's too skinny...Ino would glare at him and retort that he should be more romantic.

Shikamaru would then shut up and the whole issue would be forgotten...for a while.

_Shikamaru, you were always like that..._

She remembered how he always kept things to himself, he never told her his problems or worries...she was always the one sharing her thoughts, or sometimes...whining, and he just listened.

He never got mad at her, she was the one who always starts a fight, and he always ends it with saying sorry even though it wasn't his fault in the first place.

People would say she knew next to nothing about the man, because Shikamaru always hid in his shell, but they were wrong, she knew him as if she was his mother...she had learned to read his actions, his body language so to speak.

She knew when he was lying, which almost never happens...his honesty was one thing about him that she both loved and hated...depending on the situation.

She can tell if he was happy, sad, concerned, worried, irritated, or whatever emotion most people would think he could not possibly have.

She almost laughed when she also recalled that Shikamaru never kissed her, she was always the one giving him a peck on the cheek, but aside from that, they shared no other intimate gestures, except for the occasional holding of hands which of course, she initiated.

Then she caught herself...

Why was she thinking of all this?

Wasn't that supposed to remain in the past?

She was getting married for heavens sake!

She used to love Shikamaru, at least that she could admit, but Sasuke is her life now...

She couldn't afford to think of Shikamaru so...fondly.

Such thoughts were not expected of a woman to be married.

But then again...

She didn't expect herself to come running towards Shikamaru's side when he was hospitalized, what was more...she cried for him...

For making her worry so much...

For giving her the thought that he had died...and left her forever...

Suddenly, she felt that she was walking on thin ice, and she just had to get out...

..._fast..._

----------------------------------------

He last talked to her at the hospital, and that was a month ago. He didn't ask for her, he wasn't even searching for her. But she came his way, and now he felt like he could no longer go on without her. He wasn't used to this feeling, it was uncomfortable, and constantly irritates him...and yet no matter what it does to him, be it good or bad...he never attempted to let go of it.

They last talked at the hospital, but that wasn't the last time he saw her. Although she didn't see him.

He would pass by her shop everyday, walking by as inconspicuously as possible, which to him...was very troublesome.

It had become his ritual, to watch her tend to her flowers...

Or talk about whatever it may be with Sakura...

Or...

Pain suddenly shot through his heart...

Or as he saw how she hugged and kissed her fiancee.

_If I came after you that day, would I be the one standing there and holding you in my arms?..._

He was filled with regret, and there was nothing he could do to wash it away.

He had let go of the only one who could give him a sense of wholeness.

He had let go of the most precious treasure he had.

He had let go of Ino, the only woman he ever loved.

It was true then, that you only realize how important a person is to you if it was gone...and he took her for granted. Labeled her as troublesome when she tried to get into his system, ignored her when she was fussing over him, left her when she tried to be sweet...and turned his back when he tell him she loved him.

And now his place in her heart was taken by another.

He smiled, but it was bitter, so many years had passed and he still hasn't changed. He found no courage in himself to get her back. Negative thoughts were in his mind, fear prevented his voice from telling her the truth.

_What if she won't forgive me?_

_What if she really loves that guy?_

_What if she never loved me from the start?_

What if she was already happy being with him?

But if he could really do nothing to have her heart back, then he would just try to ask for her forgiveness. For all the wrong he had done to her, it was the least he could do. It wasn't too much to ask was it?

He only hoped that she would accept his apology, he would gladly accept her screams. It would be fine with him if she slapped him, if that was what it takes to have her forgiveness, then so be it.

He would gather the courage to walk up to her and say sorry, but he was an emotional wreck right now, he wasn't ready for it...

He wasn't ready for her...

So he did what he always does ever since he chose to watch over her everyday, like he always did when they were still together, it was the only thing he was good at anyway...he walked away.

----------------------------------------

Sakura didn't get a wink of sleep, she was too occupied to even put that in her schedule. But she stayed in bed all morning, and when the sun wasn't too hot anymore, she decided to visit an old friend.

She walked around the village, doing some shopping and eating when she was hungry. Then she went to Naruto's home, she missed him terribly, aside from Ino, he was there to help her whenever she had a problem, and he always calls whenever he had the chance, just to tell her to take care of herself.

She knocked three times before she opened his door, she knew for a fact that he never bothered to lock it.

She went straight for his room but stopped in her tracks at the sight that greeted her.

There sleeping on the bed was Hinata, and sitting on the edge was Naruto, stroking her face lovingly with his left hand while his right index finger was on his mouth silently asking Sakura to keep quiet.

She watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. She felt happy for them, glad that they finally were together. After a few more minutes, Naruto got up and motioned for her to go to the living room with him.

"I'm happy to see you so in love Naruto."

Sakura laughed gently when he blushed.

"There was a time when you were the one I wanted to do that to. But that was before, now, Hinata is more than enough for me. I don't even think I deserve her. But I love her and I don't want her to ever go away."

"Then do everything to make sure she stays."

"I know that. So why are you here?"

"Nothing important really, I just wanted to catch up with an old friend."

Naruto raised his eyebrows but smiled at her nonetheless.

"By the way, Neji was here yesterday, and told me about that Sasuke guy. You better be careful Sakura."

One look at her and he knew that was why she came. So he asked her to tell him everything, and Sakura, finding an opportunity to let it all out told him all about her and Sasuke...but not before telling him to promise not to tell a singles soul...not even Hinata.

"Sakura, you should tell Ino."

"I know, but I just can't, she loves Sasuke so much. Besides, I feel like I'm doing it for myself if I told her that."

"You have no choice, better tell her now, she'll find out sooner or later. It's better if she finds it out from you and not anyone else, that would only make things worse."

She was silent, once again, another problem arrived. The pressure was starting to get to her.

After a while she decided to go home.

Her walk home seemed so long, all the while her mind was thinking of ways on how to tell Ino the bad news. She didn't want to see hurt and betrayal in her friend's eyes. But it was the only way to save her from a loveless marriage, that would only cause her never ending pain.

She finally reached her doorstep, she was about to put in the key when she noticed that her door was slightly ajar.

Her heart started beating madly...

_A burglar?..a killer...rapist?..._

She took the pepper spray from her bag and went in, she knew she should ask for help first, but her instincts told her to go in.

And what she saw only made her wish it was indeed a burglar, a killer, or a rapist.

But it was not...

Ino was sitting on her couch, with Sasuke's coat in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks again and enjoy reading!...another chapter for today..to make up for not updating yesterday…**

Chapter 6: Circle of Lies

"What's the meaning of this Sakura? Why is Sasuke's coat in your apartment? I know this belongs to him because I was with him when he bought this! Answer me Sakura!"

She stood still, Naruto's warning was ringing in her ears.

_Now is the time Sakura, tell her the truth..._

_But..._

_The truth hurts doesn't it?..._

She forced a smile on her face, hoping that it was enough to appease the rage Ino was feeling.

"What are you so uptight about? Remember the time when you asked him to take your place?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do-"

"Think Ino, you gave him the key, he went in my house...maybe that's why he left it."

She was amazed at how she stopped her voice from shaking.

"Oh...Ooooh...Oh my, I'm so sorry Sakura! Please forgive me for doubting you, it's just that, I'm really scared of loosing him."

Sakura was very relieved, but she didn't show it.

She had her chance and she blew it, now she was in a deeper mess.

"It's alright Ino, I understand how you feel. But you shouldn't be worried, he...he loves you."

"Sometimes I find that hard to believe. Specially nowadays, do you really think he does?"

"I don't THINK so...I KNOW so..."

_Stop it Sakura..._

"How so?"

_Stop spinning a web of lies..._

"He...he kept on asking about you when he came here...and I can see in his eyes how much he adores you."

"Really?...thanks for telling me Sakura! You're truly my bestfriend!"

Ino hugged her tightly. When they parted she smiled at her. Then Ino started talking about her plans for the wedding. But Sakura wasn't listening, she was stuck in her world, where she was being condemned by her own conscience.

_How do you get yourself out of this now Sakura?..._

_And you call yourself a friend?..._

_Why do you keep pretending?..._

The sound of knocking on her door forced her to go back to reality, she told Ino to wait while she sees who it is.

She opened her door and came face to face with Sasuke.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Ino! Your fiancee is here..." She gave emphasis to the word fiancee before turning her back on him, but she left her door opened to let him know he could come in.

-------------------------------------

He wasn't here because of the blonde. He was here because of the pink haired woman who haunted his days and possessed his nights, but he didn't expect that Ino would be here, and he had no choice but to pretend that he was there because of her.

"Sasuke! I am so glad to see you, here, you left your coat by the way."

He took the coat from her and he glanced at Sakura, searching her face for the answer to his silent question. But she was looking away from her and therefore he wasn't able to distinguish the emotion that was playing in her face.

"We have a lot talk about! If Sakura hadn't told me what you did, I would have given up on you! Wait right here I'm just going to get my bag in Sakura's room."

He became more confused at what Ino said.

"Sakura, what was she talking about."

"I had to tell her something to explain how your coat got here."

She still wouldn't look at him when she spoke.

"You lied."

"Would you prefer she found out the truth?"

He didn't know what to say, he'd say yes, but he knew Sakura wouldn't accept it. He heard footsteps on her stairs and after a while, Ino emerged. She took his arm and led him out of her home.

"Bye Sakura! Thanks again!" He heard her say.

"Goodbye." Sakura replied.

And he had a feeling her goodbye was directed towards him.

_But why would she say goodbye?..._

_They weren't together in the first place..._

He wanted to stay with her and ask her the questions that had been bothering his mind, and as he was lead away from her, more questions came to him, and the more she forced him to go so far from her, he finds himself facing all the obstacles just to be near her again.

They arrived at Ino's shop, she locked the door and put the closed sign on her door, then she put down the blinds on her window.

"Sasuke..."

There was something in Ino's voice that made him feel dread.

"Sasuke, she was lying wasn't she? Sakura just told me those things so that I shouldn't be worried...right?"

He stared at her for a long time, _so she wasn't dense after all..._he still didn't know what to say, her eyes watered and tears came down her white cheeks, he moved towards her and held her in his arms. It was the first time that he initiated contact.

"I knew, I knew that you were attracted to her ever since the day you both shook hands. You couldn't take your eyes off her, you couldn't let go of her hand. I didn't think about it at first, but the more you got colder...the more I felt that things were getting deeper. Sasuke, please don't leave me...tell me, tell me you don't care about Sakura!"

He closed his eyes before he replied.

"I don't."

_Liar..._

"You shouldn't worry."

_Liar..._

"She doesn't mean a thing to me."

_Pants on fire..._

"She's just like those other women I met before you, they only interest me for a short while."

_Liar..._

"Thanks Sasuke, I love you, I don't want to loose you...and I don't want to get mad at Sakura, I love her as well. I'm glad I trusted you both."

He winced, they had long ago broken that trust, but that must be kept in the dark, for it would never happen again.

He was stroking Ino's blonde hair as she fell asleep.

She snuggled closer to his chest...

"Shikamaru..."

His head snapped up when he heard her say the name. But it wasn't because of jealousy, He searched his brain for what it is he was feeling...and he found...relief.

As he set Ino down on her bed, he couldn't help but smile...

Is there hope after all?...

-------------------------------------

Sakura went to the hospital's rooftop, she felt that going there would give her her peace of mind. She opened the door to the rooftop a little bit harder, and it hit something...someone.

"Ouch..."

"I'm sorry! I...Kakashi!"

"Hey there Sakura!"

Kakashi was sitting with his back flat on the wall, his nose was bleeding...although the cause was unknown, it could easily be because of the door, but he was also holding that orange book...one can never be too sure...she smirked at him.

"Still addicted to that book as ever?"

"Of course! Aside from the fact that this special edition is superb, you were the one who gave it to me! It has a sentimental value."

She laughed at him.

"Yeah right."

She went to this place to forget about everything, but she never expected the company of Hatake Kakashi. But truth be told, she enjoyed his presence, he had succeeded in doing what she could not do...to forget everything else and enjoy life as it should be.

"Finally you've lightened up, I've seen you around town looking so...gloomy."

"There's just something on my mind..."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"W-what! K-Kakashi, what the hell are you t-talking about! Of course not! Why would I-"

"Naruto told me."

Sakura stared at him dumbly.

"I am going to kill that guy."

"He's just worried Sakura, don't worry, he told nobody else."

"I'm insane."

"You're not, just a lousy liar."

"Hey!"

"You can't stop your emotions Sakura, that's the way it is, we wouldn't be called humans if we could hold them back."

"Still, it's not right, I'm being selfish and unfair, she's my bestfriend, how could I do this to her?"

"You didn't do it on purpose, but you have to be honest, to her and to yourself."

"I know that, I just don't have the heart to tell her the truth, it'll break hers."

"Plus, you can't help but think that you're doing it to have Sasuke to yourself!"

Kakashi told her cheerfully.

"Do you have to read my mind?"

"You mean I was right?"

She blushed then she looked away, Kakashi laughed at her, he ruffled her hair and dropped his chin to her head.

"Looks like the cherry blossom has fallen in love."

-------------------------------------

_"Looks like the cherry blossom has fallen in love."_

Had she really?

It was possible, but how can she permit herself to enter something that was doomed from the start?

She walked past her home without noticing, when she stopped, she was in front of a huge mansion, she had never been to this part of the town so she wasn't familiar with the place, ironic that she had been to a lot of places and yet she had never been able to explore the whole town.

Sakura was about to get out of the place but when she turned her back, she had no idea where she came from.

In other words, she was lost.

"Don't tell me you're lost."

She could recognize that voice anywhere. She brought back her gaze in front of the mansion, and Sasuke was there, leaning on the side of the gate. She gaped at him.

"Don't tell me you live here."

"Sure, I won't tell you I do indeed live here."

"Very funny Sasuke."

He just smirked at her.

"Well since you're here, why don't you come in."

She would have refused, if it wasn't for the way he looked at her.

"Fine."

She had been silent since she came in, not trusting her voice to come out as she wanted.

He was looking at her all the time, trying hard to control the fast beating of his heart.

He led her to his kitchen, once there, he placed a cup in front of her, and poured her some tea. Then he went to his refrigerator and got her a slice of cake. She had to smile, he looked so adorable doing these things for her...

She watched him with amusement in her eyes, and when she could no longer hold it, she giggled madly.

"What?"

"I just didn't know you were the type who'd enjoy serving."

He only gave her a smug look.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

She raised a brow at him.

"Such as?"

He leaned closer to her.

"Such as how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Sasuke..."

"I told you I wouldn't kiss you again until you asked me to...ask me Sakura..."

"No..."

His face was mere inches from hers. His right arm snaked through her waist and his left hand cupped her chin.

"Ask me..."

She was about to reply when she heard a gasp.

They both looked at where the sound came from and found Ino...

"I trusted you both..."

She ran out of the house, Sakura made a move to follow her but she was stopped by Sasuke...

"Sakura."

"Please Sasuke, let me go..."

He released her from his grasp.

"Thank you."

And she continued to walk out of his house...

...out of his life...

For the first time, Sasuke felt helpless...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Oh wow!..I didn't expect you guys to have such an intense reaction over that cliffhanger...Superb reviews! Thanks so much!...Don't worry, as promised, this is a SasuSaku fic...on with the story...:)**

Chapter 7: Why Tears Fall

She ran as fast as she could, although her limbs were not cooperating. It had finally come to this, where she could no longer undo what has been done and there was no choice but to suffer the consequences. She searched the streets for a blonde hair, but Ino was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't even sure she wanted to face the girl. She didn't know if she could take her anger.

She was tired, too tired. But she can't just give up. Sakura stopped running, but she continued to walk past the people, her destination was unknown, things would never be the same again.

She reached the playground, she went to the swing and sat gently, hands on her lap, she felt so lifeless. Suddenly, memories of her and Ino came rushing to her mind, and in her state, they seem to mock her.

_**Flashback...**_

_She huddled at a corner as she watched the other children play, they looked so happy, she wondered why she can't be as happy as them. But she knew that when she tried to approach them again, they would only laugh at her, at that thought, she snuggled deeper into the bushes. Not minding that her skin was getting irritated by the leaves._

_If she could not be with them, then she'll just watch them, she's contented with that, at least she could pretend...pretend that she was happy too, pretend that she was not at all crying..._

_"Why are you there?"_

_A beautiful blonde haired girl asked her._

_"I..I.." She quickly wiped away her tears._

_"Why don't you play with the other children? With us?"_

_She looked up at the girl, she was smiling at her very kindly, so she couldn't help but smile back. But her simple joy was short lived, they attracted the other kids' attention and they went towards them._

_"Hey Ino! What're you doing there?" One of them asked._

_"Oh, it's the girl with the huge forehead, stay away from her Ino, she's disgusting."_

_Sakura felt like crying again, but Ino shielded her from those who were harsh on her._

_"You're the ones who are disgusting! From now on you stay away from me! I don't like you anymore."_

_"B..But Ino..."_

_Ino turned her back at them then crouched in front of Sakura._

_"Come on, I'll take you somewhere really beautiful."_

_She grabbed her hand and walked away from the awestruck children._

_Sakura wondered where the girl called Ino would take her, but her question was answered when they arrived at a clearing, one filled with all kinds of flowers._

_"Do you like it? This is my favorite place!"_

_"Yes, it's very beautiful, just like you Ino."_

_Ino smiled at her._

_"Hey you know my name! But I don't know yours..."_

_"I'm Sakura."_

_"Nice to meet you Sakura! Don't worry, from now on, those children won't make fun of you."_

_"Ino, why are you so good to me?"_

_"Why not?"_

_The pink haired girl looked down, tears were forming in her eyes once again._

_"Because my forehead is too big."_

_Ino laughed at her._

_"No it's not! Those children only said that because they were jealous of you, because you're also beautiful, like me, like these flowers!"_

_"I'm not beautiful, you are."_

_Ino sat down and asked Sakura to do the same._

_"Okay, let's put it this way. Look at this bud, this is you Sakura, shy, and most people would say it's...ugly. But when it blooms, it will be one of the most beautiful flowers in the whole world. That means that someday, you'd be like that too. Beautiful. Now is that acceptable?"_

_Sakura, for the first time in her life, felt so happy._

_**End of Flashback...**_

She didn't realize that she was crying until her tears fell on her hands. What kind of a friend was she..._the lowest kind..._

It was Ino who taught her how to be happy, she had no right to take her friend's happiness away.

With a new found strength, her determination to find Ino and make things right became stronger.

She commanded her legs to run once again, this time though, she knew exactly where she should take them.

-----------------------------------

Her eyes were dry, she wanted to cry but the tears won't come out. She had been betrayed, by two people she loved, and the pain she was feeling was beyond anyone's imagination.

She looked at the flowers inside her shop, they seem to wilt under her gaze, was there so much hatred in her eyes?...

She was too weak to even move, she had to lean on her glass door to keep herself from falling.

Ino looked at the ceiling, was it only her imagination? Or was someone calling her?

"Ino!"

_This soon huh?..._

She didn't know if she could face Sakura, but it would happen sooner or later anyway. She stood up straight and opened her door, when she looked ahead, Sakura was already in front of her.

"What do you want Sakura? Came to tell me more lies?" She forced her eyes to go blank.

"No, it's actually to tell you the truth."

"How can you expect me to believe that? You betrayed me! I trusted you and this is what I receive in the end! Some bestfriend you are!"

Ino stared at her, she didn't care if she looked uncaring, she didn't care if her so called bestfriend was hurt because of her change in demeanor. She was hurt too, and she was the one betrayed. She had every right to inflict pain on Sakura.

"Ino, I know you probably won't forgive me, but I'm still going to ask for your forgiveness. I...I should have told you this before, Sasuke, he doesn't love you Ino-"

"He loves you instead?" She snapped at her.

Sakura inhaled deeply, she was getting irritated, but she deserve every lashing that Ino gave her, so she remained calm.

"No, I don't think he's capable of loving. But...don't give up on him."

Ino looked at Sakura quizzically, trying to understand what the hell she was saying. Sakura seemed to guess what she was thinking...

"You don't have to understand Ino, I'm not going to ruin your wedding. The only problem you have to think about is finding another maid of honor."

She smiled at Ino one last time before turning around and leaving her friend in peace. Rain suddenly poured from the skies, the same time her and Ino's tears fell.

Ino looked up at the sky and laughed bitterly, _who are you really crying for?..._

_How dare she? How dare she make me feel guilty? Feel worried for her..._

_Who am I really crying for?..._

She couldn't stay here alone, she had to be with someone, she had to tell someone, and there was only one person left who would be able to comfort her...

She went inside to get an umbrella before she ran outside and met the rain.

-----------------------------------

There was nothing good on tv, he decided that he'd go to bed early, there was nothing else left to do anyway. Besides, the weather was perfect for his nap time.

The knock on his door made him grumble, and reluctantly, he opened his door...only to be drowned in an ocean of blue.

_Ino..._

"Shikamaru, can I come in?"

"O...of course."

_Why are you here Ino? Is it not enough that you torment me in my dreams? That you have to make me suffer even in reality?..._

He watched as she sat on a stool, she was fidgeting. Her eyes were downcast, and she was too silent. Something, was definitely wrong. Years of being with the woman taught him the hard way that she never shuts up, it irritated him to the point of insanity.

Yet he wasn't aware that it would be one of the things he'd miss the most.

Seeing her this way, he couldn't help but feel guilty, it reminded him too much of the way she was when he left her.

And there was only one thing he could think of to ease her pain.

He went over to where she was, she gave a gasp when she felt warm arms envelope her body. She wasn't able to prevent the onslaught of tears.

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

Ino clutched his shirt tightly, afraid that if she lets go, her life line would be cut.

"You don't have to say anything Ino, just let it all out, I'm here."

She was very vulnerable right now, and he felt like breaking. If only he could cry her tears, if only he could carry her burden. But that was the only thing he could do as always, wish...for something that can never be granted.

There was so much to say and yet the words won't come out, he felt like there was a hand keeping his tongue in his mouth. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, he wanted to tell her how much he still loves her, he wanted to tell her all the things he never said...but her sobs made him scared, so afraid that he might only cause more tears.

So he stayed that way, hugging her so close that there was no longer any space between them.

For once, Ino was glad for the silence.

She didn't want him to talk, and she knew he understood.

She just wanted someone to hold her.

In that moment she felt needed, wanted, and loved.

It was nice to pretend once in a while.

She didn't know that what she was feeling was very real.

They stayed that way for a long while, before another knock reverberated on his door.

He let her go slowly, then went to his door once more.

And yet again, he was in for a surprise...

"Ino, Sasuke is here."

Ino ran hurriedly towards them, indeed Sasuke was there, standing on Shikamaru's doorstep.

"Sasuke. what are you doing here?"

"I came for you, to ask for your forgiveness...and to get you back. Marry me Ino."

She was speechless, she looked at Shikamaru, waiting for his response...

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, he didn't want Ino to leave, but once again, fear gripped his voice, his heart, his mind. His whole being was entrapped, he could no longer escape, he was in a maze, and he was in too deep to ever find his way out.

He turned his back to them.

_You are really stupid Shikamaru...you'll live a life full of regret..._

"Go Ino..."

And she didn't expect to be crestfallen at his answer. She realized that she wanted him to stop her, just like what she did years ago, yet once again, she had failed. She followed Sasuke to his car.

She looked at Sasuke, but he wasn't looking at her. He was as unemotional as ever.

She knew then that there was something definitely amiss...and as they drove away from Shikamaru, Ino's heart felt heavier...what was happening? Why do things occurring in her life always has to be so damn confusing.

Sasuke tried hard to control his emotions, his mask was up, but it was barely holding. Why was he always stuck with doing things he never wanted to do..._Sakura, why do we have to end like this?..._

_**Flashback...**_

_Sakura was soaking, she was under the rain for far too long. Her clothes hung on her body a little too tightly. She was in front of his mansion for the second time that day._

_But she was afraid to go in, she had long ago arrived but she just stood there, allowing the rain to pelt her skin._

_I have to do this, for Ino..._

_She gathered her courage and started walking towards his door. But before she could raise her hand to ring the doorbell, the door opened and a hand pulled her in._

_She was slammed into the wall, and a pair of arms trapped her. She felt a hot breath on her neck, and she shuddered at the sensation._

_"Sasuke..."_

_"What are you doing here again?"_

_His lips were almost on the skin of her neck._

_She was rooted to the spot, she couldn't move, her breathing was ragged._

_"We cannot do this Sasuke..."_

_"She knows already Sakura, what's the point in holding back when we both want it? The wedding is off..."_

_"That's why I'm here...Sasuke, please, marry her."_

_The warmth suddenly left her body and she was surprised that she wanted it back. _

_"Why Sakura?"_

_His voice was laced with barely controlled anger._

_"She means too much to me."_

_She jumped when he slammed his fist on the wall...and she felt fear when she saw the rage etched in his features._

_"And I don't mean anything to you?"_

_She closed her eyes, she had to lie, it was for the best..._

_"No."_

_"Bullshit!"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_She allowed her tears to fall from her face._

_"Don't do this Sakura..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_It was all she could say._

_Sasuke's eyes softened, he backed away from her._

_"For once in your life, can't you be a little selfish?"_

_She just looked down, watching as her tears fell on the ground._

_"Fine, I'll do as you wish. But I remain true to my words Sakura, I don't love her. You'll see that what you're doing is a grave mistake"_

_This was not what she wanted, her heart was bleeding. But to have him would kill her...but even so, why was she still yearning for his touch._

_She watched as Sasuke walked away from her, and her hand, as if it had a life of its own, shot towards Sasuke's..._

_...Just this once..._

_...I'll forget everything else..._

_...Same as that night..._

_"Sasuke..."_

_He stopped but he didn't look at her._

_"Kiss me..."_

_The words were barely out of her mouth when Sasuke pushed her again on the wall, and with speed faster than light, his lips were on hers. Tasting them...relishing every moment, remembering every feeling..._

_Then she parted herself from him as quickly as she had uttered the words that led to this._

_**End of Flashback...**_

He closed his eyes for a second...it was the sweetest memory she had ever given him.

And God forbid, he never wanted to forget it.

If this was love, then his suspicions were correct...

...it brings nothing but trouble...

...trouble he wouldn't mind getting himself in...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey there! So sorry for the late update...I had to go out of town then my plane broke down and I got stranded in an island surrounded by man eating sharks!...just kidding...Kakashi is rubbing off on me...but I really was out of town...anyway...here's the next chappie...thanks for your reviews..they really give me inspiration...oh and for those who asked...the kissing scene between Sasuke and Sakura last chapter happened before Sasuke went to Shikamaru's house...:)**

Chapter 8: Point of no Return

It had been days since the events that made her life a living hell took place. Yet she made no move to get herself out of the burning furnace. Her room was too messy, she looked like crap...and despite of the fact that her stomach was constantly complaining, she still can't lift a single finger.

She was drained and she was distraught, overwhelmed by a certain raven haired man that she no longer can tell what was right from wrong. Chaos consumed her every being, there was no peace left within her soul.

It was a battle she was destined to lose, a place where she wasn't welcome. Days and nights would pass with only one question playing again and again in her head..._When will everything end..._

She'd fall asleep crying and wake up because of nightmares, this had been her routine recently. She didn't know how broken she'd be after what she had done, but her current situation right now certainly wasn't in her mind. She tried so hard to repent, asked whoever listened to help her with her burden. Her heart can only take so much, and she was afraid that it would break with just a poke.

"You look like trash, you smell like one as well."

A voice she knew so well spoke from her door. Sakura sat up tiredly, expecting hatred hurl towards her. Instead, a smile was given to her, just like that time when she was but a child...and her vision blurred. And here she thought she was done crying, but it seems that her eyes couldn't easily dry up..._give it a few more minutes and I'd be crying tears of blood..._she thought. Her visitor moved from the door and went to her, hugging and comforting her.

"Not really the reaction I was expecting."

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Ino."

Ino hugged her tighter, tears were now forming on her eyes. She hadn't prepared herself to see Sakura this way, she also knew that she couldn't hate her and the anger would easily go away. She felt Sakura's guilt and sorrow, and it was something that she couldn't bear to see. It was not in her friend's nature to be so sad.

"I have already forgiven you, you know me...I couldn't stay angry with you for such a long time anyway."

"So does that mean I'm still your maid of honor?"

"Do I have a choice? It would be too troublesome to look for another one."

They both laughed so hard, Sakura's heart was lighter than ever..._At least that's one problem down._

"You sound like Shikamaru."

To this, the blonde immediately shut up. She looked away and stared out her window, thinking of patterns or shapes in the clouds, trying to forget what had happened between her and Shikamaru.

"What's wrong Ino?"

"Nothing, I just..." Ino sighed before continuing "Sakura, you had something to do with Sasuke coming back to me, don't you?"

The pink haired woman decided on telling the truth, she was fed up with lies, it would be nice to get things off her chest. She looked straight at Ino's eyes, she could hear her heart pounding.

"Yes, I told him you love him so much, and he shouldn't just push you away."

She saw something in Ino's eyes that made her doubt her words.

"You love him, right? You told me so." Sakura asked her friend, and she couldn't help but ask herself the same question.

"Can I be honest with you...right now, I...I don't know. That day, I went to Shikamaru for comfort...then Sasuke came and asked me to go with him, and you know what, I...I wanted Shikamaru t..to stop me."

"Do you still love him?"

"I..." Flashback of their moments together washed through Ino's mind "...still do."

Sakura stared at Ino, too stunned for words. Had she made another mistake? Was pushing Sasuke towards Ino a wrong move? Is she the cause once again, of her friend's distress? Maybe if she had let things work out for themselves, then she wouldn't be tangled in problems.

"B...but Sasuke?"

"I'm still going to marry him Sakura, I do l...love him...as well."

Sakura was about to say something, but Ino cut her off.

"I know Sasuke doesn't love me. But you know what, I can take that. I could live with that...rather than knowing someone loves you as well yet wouldn't fight for you. He was always like that Sakura, I...wouldn't be happy if I choose Shikamaru, I'm being selfish...but I'm only human."

She was at a loss for words, she wanted to tell Ino what Shikamaru told her, but that would be meddling too much, and she had done enough. They were friends again, and that's what matters the most.

Though the ache in her chest grew more and more.

--------------------------------

There was something missing, something that should have been with him ever since he chose to stay in Konoha. He tried hard to search for it, but to no avail.

Answers seem to shy away from him whenever he wanted to find one. What was the cause for his change? Or better yet, who? If there was one thing he lacked, it would be the ability to feel. Yet the past few days made him feel more than he had in years.

Only a few more weeks separate him from being a married man, and unlike others, he felt dread.

He could already see his brother giving him an I-told-you-so look, and he always hated it when he was wrong. It seems that he had been making mistakes that would ensure him a one way ticket to his grave.

He remembered his fiancee, wondering what the hell could she be thinking when he showed up at that guy's house. He also recalled her face when he told her he wanted her back. Her reaction was not happy, excited, relieved, or even angry. She looked as if she was...hesitating.

Was it possible that Ino wasn't in love with him anymore, or she wasn't at all and what she had been feeling for her was only infatuation. So many possibilities was left swimming in his head, yet, what was really the reason why he wanted to get out of the marriage?

It was his idea from the start. He had wanted to settle down, have some kids and live a life without anything to worry about. So why was he willing to forget his plans?

_Green eyes dazzled him as it rolled his way..._

He pushed the thought in his head, he was not in denial, he was not running away...there was a logical explanation for his irresponsibility, not something that was based on story books or movies.

_Pink hair was dancing freely in the wind, so beautiful that flowers would be put to shame..._

He didn't believe in love, it was the cause of all his hardships, the hardships of those he cared about. It was not possible that his beliefs would be shaken, his logic was undeniable...nothing or no one could bend his reason.

_Creamy skin felt smooth against his calloused palms..._

It can't be real that he was always happy when he was with her, it was just illusion that her angelic face could erase every painful thought that existed in his hardened mind.

_Soft lips were pressed on his, he was having trouble letting it go..._

There was no way the walls of ice he built around his heart were melted, he was not softening or feeling things he never thought he was capable of ever experiencing.

_Her laughter was music, soothing his senses and calming his nerves..._

He wasn't allowed to fall so hard, it was unacceptable that his heart would beat so fast when she walks past him. It was wrong for him to be put to a spell when he was sure he was immune to it.

_Then why? Why do you always appear when I don't want to see you?..._

_Why do I always hear you when I never wanted to listen..._

_I shouldn't have seen you, shouldn't have followed you around..._

_I was deceived by your colors, awed by your grace..._

_You are forbidden and yet I pursued you..._

_And now I pay the price..._

Answers always shy away from him...and he wanted to find them, it was ironic then, that he didn't want the one that was in front of him right now, the one that was the root of everything he had gone through...why was he trying so hard to be free from the would be bonds of marriage?...

_Sakura..._

--------------------------------

She had bathed, eaten and cleaned her room. It was her way of showing she had recovered. Ino helped her of course, saying she felt responsible for making Sakura act so unlady like. She snorted and threw a pillow at the blonde's face...and thus, the start of a pillow fight.

All in all, this day had been the healthiest she had since the announcement of Ino's marriage.

Gone were the days of crying and feeling responsible for every disaster that occurs around her. It's time for fun, and she decided she must make herself pretty tonight...she was going to party.

Night came and she invited Hinata, Kurenai, Anko and Shizune, unfortunately, Tenten couldn't make it. She reasoned that it was Ino's shower party. Ino tore her ear off when she found out that she was paying for everything.

"Hey, you'd be married to rich guy anyway." Sakura told her.

And so they drank and danced and flirted...well except for Hinata, she couldn't possibly cheat on her Naruto. Eventually, Sakura got tired, she excused herself and went to the restroom. Ino decided to come with her.

"Hey Sakura, I'm really going to be married."

She looked at the blonde through the mirror. Hoping that it would hide the pain she suddenly felt when Ino mentioned the wedding. It was supposed to be a night of fun. But it seems that no matter what she does, his memory would never leave her.

"Yes, you are...and on that day, I'll let you become more beautiful than me."

Ino smiled at her, then she pulled Sakura back to the dance floor. Asking her to forget everything else for tonight.

She had said yes, but she knew that it was quite impossible.

All night it was her mask they were seeing, her fake smile they were returning. She looked cheerful on the outside, but on the inside she was falling apart all over again.

After the fun, they each went on their separate ways home.

She was walking alone, she had changed...and though she tried to deny it several times, the truth kept on springing on her face. How had they come to this? Maybe she should never have used that glass on the coffee shop as her mirror...then things might have been less complicated.

_He looked at her with his onyx eyes, hypnotizing her..._

But she was drawn to him like a moth to a light bulb, the moment they locked eyes with each other she knew there was a part of her he had taken...and he would forever be engraved in her memory.

_His touch brought fire to her skin, igniting the hidden desires she had..._

He made her feel things that were new to her, gave her something to dream about at night and something to look forward to in the morning...he was as real as she wanted him to be, and he was the only one capable of making her heart flutter.

_He stood so far from her and yet she could feel his warmth, caressing her heart, mind and soul..._

When everything's a mess his presence was always there to help her get out, though he continued to toy with her emotions without meaning to, he constantly baits her, then drops her, it was infuriating to see him smirk at her expense...and yet, she never stops searching for his face.

_His hair felt like silk as her fingers weaved through them, making her wonder how on earth could a rough man like him could possess such smooth tresses..._

It was him who she first thought of when the first rays of light hit her eyes, he filled her fantasies and made her hope for something she would normally cast off as unreachable.

_The lean body she could feel under her hands was enough to send her mind in a world of frenzy, promising her pleasure she would never forget..._

Though he was to be with another, she just can't help but think of him and his voice, he who always messes with her mind, who occupies so much of her time, if to wish for him would be a crime...then she'd gladly allow herself to be cuffed and thrown away in prison without any trial.

_I thought I knew myself, but you proved me wrong..._

_You taught me things I can never learn on my own..._

_There was a time when I would have regretted ever seeing you..._

_But then I realized that my life wouldn't have been as worthwhile as it is right now if I never laid my eyes on you..._

_I could never forget your irritating smirk or your conceited nature..._

_Because they are a part of you I have learned to cherish..._

_It may be too much for me to say..._

_But I wouldn't have it any other way..._

_In all these times I have been with you, I was never able to figure out..._

_How in hell have I fallen in love with you..._

It was hard for her to finally admit it, from the beginning it was already too late. But she had and she always will. If not for him she wouldn't feel as whole right now. She had finally felt the one thing she had always wanted to feel. He may not return it, but his kisses were more than enough for her.

He gave her heart a new reason to beat for.

He opened her eyes to a new adventure.

She was not the same person she was before she met him, her change was for the better and that was what she was thankful for.

She had been given the privilege to be happy when she was a child, now she was given the chance to love, it caused her to turn a million corners, made her fall on the floor a thousand times, cry a hundred tears, increase her sufferings tenfold...

But it also allowed her to meet one man in particular...

_Sasuke..._

--------------------------------

Ino was fidgeting once again, butterflies were flying in her stomach. If she could only go back in time, then maybe she could have swallowed her pride. Maybe she could have allowed herself to be happy, maybe she could have made him stop her.

Shikamaru was looking at his wall clock, feeling tension run through his veins...already he could see his life in the future, old...and alone, he felt a stinging sensation in the corner of his eyes, he reached for it and when he brought his hands down, his fingers were moist.

Sakura was in her living room, for the first time realizing how soft her couch felt against her back, reminiscing the events that made this part of her house historical to her, If he was here in this instant, then everything would be perfect.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was busy, his scheming mind was working, it had taken him too long to figure things out, days passed by quickly, too quickly in his opinion.

It was the day before the wedding, the rehearsals were through, the decorations were in place, everything's set for the next day.

He smirked.

Now there was only one thing left to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Superb reviews as usual! Thanks guys!...anyway...school's about to start so I wouldn't have a lot of time to make new stories...fortunately I would be able to finish this one so don't worry...I believe this chapter is kinda the climax of the story...hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 9: Wedding Day

The sun rose high, there were no clouds on the perfect blue sky, birds were flying around, chirping. People all around were chatting happily, some preparing for the event that would take place later this day. But for four people, this day, was far from perfect.

She looked at herself in her full length mirror, she was very proud of her blonde locks, but right now...she wanted to shave her head. She was anxious, nervous, and her palms were sweaty. It was her decision to continue with this farce, but...she was also thinking of running away.

_What if I leave Konoha and never return?..._

_I don't know what to do anymore..._

_This is your entire fault Shikamaru..._

Yet deep inside, she knew it was hers as well.

Her gaze went to the bed, lying there was her wedding gown. She traced the white silk with her fingers, relishing the smooth feeling, it had been her dream to finally wear such a fine piece of clothing. Never did she imagine that looking at her dream would give her heart an intense pain.

"You're still not ready?"

She saw Sakura looking at her disapprovingly, her hands were on her slim waist. A rush of guilt added up to what she was already feeling. Sakura was always smiling, but Ino knew her too well for her not to see Sakura's distant looks. She had known Sakura held feelings for Sasuke, and not just a simple one. But she chose to ignore it.

Ino smiled bitterly, she had once accused Sakura of being a lousy friend...not admitting that she was one as well.

"Sorry, there's still a lot of time Sakura."

"No there isn't. You have about five hours left and there's so much to do. Your beautician called and said she's on her way. Now get ready!"

Ino laughed at her, her nervousness carefully hidden in her voice. But Sakura was still able to catch it.

"Fine, fine."

Sakura sat on the bed, she looked at the gown and did what Ino had done a while ago. The day had finally come, the day when she'd loose her bestfriend and the day she'd loose her heart forever.

She had saved the marriage but she had failed to save herself. It was always like this, she just had to be the martyr..._Someday, I'm gonna regret the things I've been doing._

He had made her heart race a hundred miles, yet she just couldn't reach him in time.

She had wanted to walk away without leaving anything, only to find her heart willingly detaching itself from her.

Mistakes, she had been making them all her life, but never had she felt such remorse for the one she had recently made.

It can never be and it was a fact she must accept.

It was like dying, to see her heart wither in front of her eyes.

Her world was consumed by destruction, deprived of freedom...she can never find herself again.

But it was a price she was glad to pay, for what she lost was so little compared to what she had gained.

She stood up and went to the window, allowing the rays of sun to shine upon her face, she felt warmed, she looked up and squinted at the bright light. Never again would she feel delight upon seeing the sky so blue.

Because this perfect day brought clouds to her soul and stormed through her heart.

She had a faraway look in her green eyes.

And it was in that moment that Ino came out and saw her.

They were similar in a lot of ways, both were beautiful, both knew each other well...and both tried so hard not to break down and cry.

-------------------------------------

He had long ago donned his tux, black as his hair and eyes. He made no further alterations in his appearance except to brush his hair. There was a glass of wine held in his hands.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he was nervous.

Itachi sat in front of him, watching him, as if trying to read what was on his mind at this instant.

He finally felt uncomfortable under his brother's stare, he scowled at him and glared.

"What?"

Itachi only smirked.

"You sure about this little brother?"

Sasuke looked away, his face turned more serious that ever.

"Itachi, I have never been more serious in my whole life."

"Then I hope this turns out well."

His brother stood up and left him alone, but not before gently patting his head and ruffling his hair. He used to be annoyed by this...so it made him wonder why he was actually warmed by his brother's gesture.

"Brother..."

Itachi stopped and looked back at him.

"When..._she _died, what...how did...what did you feel?"

He smiled at Sasuke and looked at him weirdly before replying.

"I could never put to words how much pain I felt that day. Perhaps it was the same as how much I loved her. But I can say that I also felt like dying. She was the only one...and no matter what I do I can never have her back."

"Didn't you regret falling for her?"

"Sasuke, the only regret I had was that I didn't tell her how much I loved her before she closed her eyes."

"I'm sorry..."

Itachi gave him another weird look.

"You've changed little brother."

Sasuke's reply was a cocky smirk.

It was the first time he felt connected with his brother.

He had no doubts about the wedding, he had after all planned the 'events' that would take place later, but what he was dreading were the reactions of the people participating in it.

He drank the remaining contents of the glass, then he stood up and decided on going to the church early.

-------------------------------------

"Ino, I'm all set...I think I'll go to the church to see if there are any more problems." Sakura said cheerfully.

Ino nodded and reminded her not to put any stain in her gown, Sakura just laughed it off and promised she'd be careful.

She arrived at the church, the stairs leading to its entrance were filled with petals, she marveled at the decorations...but what made her heart jump in her throat was the sight of the man standing atop the stairs.

He looked so handsome in his suit, so formidable...he literally took her breath away.

Her feet started climbing the steps, all the while she was praying that she would go unnoticed by Sasuke, but nothing misses the eye of an Uchiha, specially her.

"You're not avoiding me, are you?"

She almost melted at the sound of his smooth voice, realizing that it had been so long since she spoke with the man.

"That's silly, I came here early to see if there are any problems." But she wasn't looking him straight in the eye.

"Is that so?" He fixed his gaze on her, ignoring the signs which meant she was uncomfortable with that.

"Yes." She replied stiffly

"There's something I have always wanted to ask you Sakura, and please, answer me honestly."

She inhaled deeply then she let it out, it was his cue to continue.

"If I was free, would you runaway with me?"

Her eyes immediately met his after his question was asked. She searched his eyes for any sign that he was joking, but all she found in it was determination, and something else she didn't want to find out.

"W...what do you mean?"

Stalling, avoiding the question that would give her secret away.

"Answer the question Sakura."

She didn't know why, but the way he said her name made her want to blurt out everything that she had tried to hide from everyone, from him. But before her mouth could betray her, she turned her back to him and told him the only thing she could say.

"If you were free Sasuke, then I wouldn't mind you following me around."

Sasuke watched her retreating back, he smirked...he got his answer. That was more than enough for him.

As she was walking towards the interior of the church, she caught someone that shouldn't have been here, she looked again but this time, she found no one. She shook her head to clear her mind.

_I must be hallucinating, he couldn't be here, he said so himself...it was not him...right?..._

People started arriving, she saw that some of her friends were already present, she checked the time and found that it was almost time. She felt so much sadness once again...

_Time..._

_It was something I've always wanted to stop...but everytime I try to do so...I only end up making it go faster..._

She searched for Sasuke and found him in front, near the altar...he was conversing with someone, she could not see the person's face. She walked forward to try to find out who he was speaking with, but she heard something that made her turn her head away from the men.

"The bride is here!" She heard someone shout.

Everyone went to their places.

The wedding is about to start.

-------------------------------------

As Ino got out of the car, she saw the admiration in the eyes of the people she passed...telling her how beautiful she was. But she felt otherwise, her heart won't stop beating madly, she was shaking all over.

She searched the crowd for a face she wanted to see one last time before she got married, and her heart ached when she didn't see _him._

Sakura went towards her, she saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she smiled at her and hugged her.

"This is it Ino, ready?"

"Yes." Ino barely managed to find her voice.

The wedding march began, those in front started walking, and her need to run away increased every second, she felt Sakura squeeze her hand and it somehow calmed her a bit. She inhaled and exhaled repeatedly, trying to focus.

The music coming from a piano somewhere rang in her ears. She saw Sasuke in front and she tried to smile.

Sakura was now walking along the aisle, her eyes were focused at the cross in front, she didn't want to meet the eyes of the raven haired man, she finally arrived at her place and her eyes widened...

Ino was now the one walking, everyone's eyes were trained on her, she felt so scared, she tried to forget her nervousness by thinking of what would happen if she tripped on her gown.

The walk seemed so short, she was almost there, she laughed at herself, she used to think that the aisle of the church was too long. She walked as slowly as possible, but she reached the front anyway, she raised her hands forward to Sasuke...

...but it was not Sasuke who took it.

She heard gasps and murmurs, but she paid no heed to it. All she could think about, all she could see...was the man who was currently holding her hand.

"Shikamaru..."

Ino felt her head spin when he knelt in front of her.

"Ino, I know I have hurt you so many times. I always thought I wasn't good enough for you, but I finally realized my mistake, I shouldn't have let you go. I ask for your forgiveness...and your hand. Marry me."

Just like that and her tears poured like rain, she threw her arms around Shikamaru...and she was in return, hugged tightly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! What took you so long! Oh I love you so much..."

"I love you too."

Almost all the people who saw the scene dabbed their eyes, mostly the girls...the men...well they just sat there feeling happy for the couple, with the exception of Lee and Gai, who cried harder than the women.

Sasuke admired his work, his plan had worked...everybody was happy including him. He looked across and met questioning green eyes. He smirked at her and earned an angry glare. His mouth only twitched higher..._I'll deal with you later._ He coughed to get the attention of Ino and Shikamaru.

"I believe it's time for both of you to get married."

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a lopsided smile, thanking him for what he had done.

Ino smiled at Sasuke and uttered a small thank you. Then she looked at Shikamaru lovingly.

"Is this too troublesome for you?"

"It is. But you're here, and trouble concerning you is always fun."

They both laughed and proceeded with the wedding.

This time though, the nervousness she had vanished...and running away was the last thing on her mind. She was being married to the man she loved, she had never felt so happy in her life.

After hours, the ceremony was finished, and the priest uttered the 'magic words'

"You may now kiss the bride."

And Shikamaru did what he was told.

He kissed Ino on her lips, it lasted longer than expected. But who could blame him? It was their first kiss after all.

-------------------------------------

They were now at the reception, Sakura was sitting on one of the tables with Hinata and the others, she looked at the newlyweds fondly. She was glad that everything worked out, Ino was happy, so was Shikamaru...she can now stop feeling torn.

She was happy, but she was also furious. Sasuke had planned this, and she played right to it. So that was what he meant when he had asked her the question...

_"If I was free, would you runaway with me?"_

And stupid her, she bared herself to him. The hairs on her neck rose, she looked back and saw onyx eyes staring intently at her. She quickly turned her head away and started playing with her food to forget the look he gave her.

"Sakura..."

Ino sat beside her.

"Hey there, I'm so happy for you Ino."

Ino smiled at her and hugged her, she was surprised but she returned it.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, she could feel tears on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I knew about your feelings for Sasuke, but I was selfish, even though I love another, I still chose to marry Sasuke...hurting you in the process."

She now understood the reason for her friend's tears.

"Let's just forget about that. It all worked out in the end. You married Shikamaru, Sasuke is now free. There's nothing to be guilty about."

Ino let go of her and looked at her slyly.

"So you're gonna go after him now?"

Sakura gave her an annoyed look, but it quickly turned into a gentle one.

"I...I don't think so."

"What! Why!"

"Remember I told you before that he can't love, I can't take that...because I already love him...I don't want to get hurt."

"Sakura, I think he feels the same, and you know why? Because he wouldn't have done all this if it wasn't for you."

Sakura just looked at Ino for a long time, her eyes were filled with doubt.

"I'm happy now. I want you to feel the same." Ino told her.

"I am happy." She replied.

"You're happy for me...I want you to be happy for yourself...see the difference."

Sakura smiled at Ino.

"I'll be able to do that someday. Ino, I've decided to leave today, just tell everyone I love them so much and I'll miss them."

"You're leaving? Why?"

"I have a feeling Sasuke will confront me, I want to avoid that, please Ino, don't tell him anything."

"Just take care of yourself Sakura, we'll see each other again soon."

They hugged once again before Sakura left the reception. Trying not to meet the eyes that followed her every move.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke watched as Sakura left, he stood up to follow her but he was stopped by Ino.

"How did you do it Sasuke?"

"What?" He asked her, a bit irked that he was stalled.

"How did you convince Shikamaru?"

He sighed, he knew he couldn't get away, so he chose to enlighten her.

_**Flashback...**_

_He drove his car towards that place, it was the only thing that could save everyone. This was something he must do, something that would set him free. He arrived at the doorstep of a house, he knocked impatiently._

_The door swung open, revealing a man with a lazy look._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Nara Shikamaru, do you love Ino?" He went straight to the point._

_"Wha-"_

_"I can tell by the look on your eyes that you do."_

_"Why don't you come inside." Shikamaru left the door open and went inside._

_He offered Sasuke tea then they went to sit and talk about a few things._

_"Uchiha, what do you want?"_

_"Take my place. Marry her."_

_He was surprised, and he showed it by dropping his cup on the ground._

_"Are you mad? I...I can't...I'm not the one she wants to marry."_

_"You're wrong, don't ask me how the hell I knew...but she doesn't love me."_

_"Still...I'm not the one for her, I couldn't make her happy."_

_"You love her...right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then quit moping around! Would you rather see her unhappy most of her life! I don't love her Nara, and contrary to what you might think, you do deserve her! Why the hell would she even bother to give her heart to you if you weren't deserving!"_

_To this, his sleeping heart was finally awakened._

_**End of Flashback...**_

He was surprised to see Ino's tears after he told her the story..._women are too hard to figure out..._

"Thank you Sasuke, You don't know how grateful I am."

"It's alright."

Ino smiled at him mysteriously.

"Do you love Sakura?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. Ino chose not to ask him further. Instead she told him something helpful.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but...I know she'll thank me one day. She's leaving tonight."

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh.

"I knew it." He said to himself.

"Don't give up on her, she's just afraid. She loves you Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her his famous smirk before taking his leave..._I had a feeling..._

_"If you were free Sasuke, then I wouldn't mind you following me around."_

"Take care of her for me!" She heard Ino shout behind him.

It was time to do what he liked doing the most...

He was going to follow her once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ah, time flies really fast...it's my LAST chapter folks...thanks for staying with me till the end...**

Chapter 10: A Hand to Hold

For a while she thought that _he _was in front of her, but she only mistook the man for _someone _else. She let out a frustrated sigh...it had been like this since she left Konoha, _he _seemed to be everywhere to her...was this her punishment? For leaving so abruptly and not even bothering to stay a while and hear what Sasuke might say to her?...

She left without any idea on where to go, all she knew was that she had to get away from Sasuke...it was such a fantastic idea at that time...now, she was wondering what had possessed her to do such a thing...

It was a different experience for her, to set on a journey with no destination in mind...that she had allowed her feet to take her wherever it pleases...she had allowed it to be guided by her heart and not her mind...

She knew she was running away, it was very tiring...and she had to stop eventually, _but, have I stopped too late?..._

_Had I stopped in a place where no one else can follow?..._

_Had I succeeded in pushing away the only one I had ever loved?..._

_If so, then I don't want this victory..._

_My trophy would be my tragedy..._

_And I would forever live with hatred for myself..._

_It's too late to turn back now..._

Maybe she'd be able to move on, she thought. She just hoped to God that her path wouldn't be intertwined with his for the meantime, because she couldn't face him just yet...

She took a sip from her drink...it was definitely not a good idea to come here, it brought back the memories she had hidden in the deepest part of her heart, she looked out the window...as if seeing herself out there...

_So this was what he's eyes could see when he sat here that day..._

_There's really nothing interesting out there..._

_Why did he follow me?..._

_I never asked..._

_And I guess I'll never know..._

A tap on the glass pane awakened her from her dreamy state, eyes widening at the sight that greeted her.

Had she forgotten to add 'please' to her request? Or was the heaven merely mocking her?...

_No...I must be hallucinating again...when will this ever stop..._

But the 'illusion' won't go away, no matter how many times she blinked.

With no other option at hand, she placed her payment on the table before going out.

--------------------------------

She went in her house...he was just around the corner...

She went out with her luggage in tow...he followed with his heart yearning for her...

She rode a plane...and he didn't mind paying extra just to be on the same plane as her...albeit a few seats behind her...not to mention a passenger was bumped off the plane because of his actions...

They landed on Sound...one was oblivious, the other determined...

He had wondered where she would go...and his mouth formed a smirk when he found out...

_The coffee shop..._

_So I was in your mind after all Sakura..._

He had been with her ever since she left Konoha, but for some unknown reason, he chose to remain in the shadows...waiting for the right time to reveal himself...

No matter where she goes, he'd always follow...it was a vow he made the moment his feelings were made clear...

There was no place he wouldn't be able to reach, specially if it was where he could find her...he'd always look for a path, regardless of the fact that it might be dangerous for him...

Because he'd loose more than everything if he wouldn't be able to reach her in time...

He watched her as she sat in that corner, the exact spot he was in not too long ago...

He wanted to go to her and touch her face, encircle her slim waist with his arms and taste her lips..._how long has it been?..._but yet again, held back...

_Just a moment longer..._

_I want to see her peaceful look...because this is what I want to always see when I dream of her..._

_Before she'd turn into spitfire once I show myself..._

When he could no longer control himself, he got up from his hiding place and went to her...

But something clicked in his mind...

A playful grin escaped from his mouth...instead of doing his original plan, he went out of the shop and stood on the spot where she had been before...he gazed at her lovely face for a second longer...

Then he tapped the window, and he succeeded in getting her attention...

He saw disbelief in her eyes when she saw him, clearly she thought that he was just a hallucination...and he was torn between being amused or being offended...but he couldn't help but chuckle as she blinked a couple of times...realizing he loved the way she look when she was startled...

His grin widened as she stood up and went out to meet him...

It only took her a few steps to reach him...

He saw how infuriated she was when he only gave her a smirk...

"What are you doing here?"

Even her angry tone was music to his ears.

--------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" She heard herself ask...

She showed him anger, it was the only defense she could build around herself. She couldn't show him how weak she was, how he could easily melt her with his onyx eyes...or how elated she was now that he was standing just in front of her...

_Be angry Sakura, don't let your true feelings show..._

She kept on chanting inside her head, but she was slowly loosing her concentration...

"I followed you." Sasuke answered simply...

She was taken aback, she didn't expect a direct answer from him...she even thought he'd lie...

"W-who said you could do that!" Her face was so red...

He smirked at her again...and she realized her mistake...

"You did, have you forgotten, Sakura?"

_"If you were free Sasuke, then I wouldn't mind you following me around."_

Her tongue was tied, what was she supposed to say? He had planned all this, now there was no way out. So she did what she did best, she walked away, trying to convince herself that he wouldn't follow...

But if that was the case...then he wouldn't be Sasuke.

He grabbed her wrist and she was forced to stop. But she refused to look at him. She stood there, in the middle of the street, her back was facing him and her head was facing the ground.

"Are you going to hide again? It's no use, I know where that instrument store is, I know every place in this town...and even if you go somewhere else, I'd still look for you. I won't stop Sakura...not until you do."

Sasuke was always serious, but she never saw him this determined. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, he saw how torn she was, he felt guilty because he knew he was the reason for that...but he can't give up, not now that he could feel her longing.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He heard her quiet voice.

"Do you really want me to?" He countered and pulled her closer, thanking his lucky stars that there was no one around.

"I..." She looked down, she couldn't meet his eyes, she feared that he would know how much he means to her if she held his gaze.

"Why did you follow me? Then and now, why Sasuke?"

It would seem that they were playing with their questions, but Sasuke was more than willing to answer hers. He lifted her chin with his fingers and dropped his forehead to hers.

She couldn't look away this time, onyx met emerald...

"I love you."

She only had time for one gasp before his lips claimed hers...

His kiss was filled with every emotion he kept bottled up, his passion rose by each second, his hands trailed up and down her back, and she can't help but moan in pleasure.

She responded with the same intensity, it had been too long...there was no reason to be afraid of after all...if her life would be filled with his kisses and touch, then she would gladly allow herself to fall in love completely...

He had followed her without any assurance that she'd accept him...

He had risked everything for her...

And she loved him with all of her heart...

There was no reason at all to stop her from being with him...

Suddenly, forever doesn't seem to be enough...

They parted when they both needed air, his eyes were twinkling in mischief...he kissed the tip of her nose, and she blushed even harder.

"So, do you still want me to leave?" He asked.

She laughed, a real laugh...he had smiled at that, because it was the first time that he had seen her this happy, and he was proud that he was the reason for it.

"No, I love you too much for that. I think I'll allow you to go with me on my travels."

She tiptoed and kissed his cheek, the she grabbed his hand and led him to god knows where...

He was stunned, to say the least, he didn't expect that her simple peck would put a great impact in his heart. He touched his cheek, and tried to remember the feeling he had felt a while ago.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Her face showed concern.

He smiled at her and held her hand tighter.

"Nothing. Just glad that I didn't have to beg on my knees."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully...

Indeed...she was the love of his life,

--------------------------------

_Had it really been three years?..._

_I guess people doesn't think of time when they're with the ones they love..._

It was still dark when he looked out the window...

She was still asleep when he woke up, he couldn't help but smirk when he recalled last night...he scanned her body, which was covered with a white sheet. Her head was in the crook of his neck and her arm was atop his chest, while his hand was under her neck.

With his free hand, he caressed her face, tracing her lower lip gently...

Every morning he was greeted by this sight, and it was one of the most precious things in his life...

He felt her stir in his arms, he watched as Sakura opened her emerald orbs...then he leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

She giggled lightly at him.

"Well good morning to you too." She said.

Sasuke pinched her nose.

"You know I was never good with words."

"I know, and that's why I adore you when you try."

Sasuke just looked at her lovingly...

_Until now you have no idea on what your words or your touch can do to me Sakura..._

_I'd die without you..._

"Sasuke, where do you think we should go next?"

"You're allowing me to decide?"

Sakura gave him a sly look.

"Well, I was satisfied with your...performance...last night. So this is your reward."

Sasuke snorted, then he allowed his hands to travel on her creamy skin. He smirked when she shivered in delight.

"Just satisfied?"

"Fine, more than satisfied."

He went on top of her and trailed her cheeks with his lips, then he stopped when he reached her ears.

"Then I know just the place."

"Where?" She moaned.

"You'll find out soon enough."

And he continued to set her body on fire. For the nth time that morning, he smirked.

_Breakfast in bed..._

_I have never been more blessed..._

They made love as the sun rose high in the sky. He could never let go, he had found the meaning to his life. It may have been too confusing when they had begun, the road seemed long and everything was a blur.

But she had passed his way...he had followed...at first wondering why he had found her so interesting...and at the same time, searching for something important that had been missing all this time...

And in the end...

It was her life that mattered the most...

For what kind of life would he live...

If he had never lived hers...

**THE END**

**AN: Wai! I finished another story...I'm so happy!..thanks everyone...you helped me on this one...:)**


End file.
